Why Me!
by JAG-Loves-Animals
Summary: We blew them a kiss that blew them off the face of the earth 3 years later I think they might be back? They can't be, the RRB can't be back, but maybe they are?
1. I-scream Roller Ride!

This is from JAG-Loves-Animals.

My first story ever so be nice with your comments and if you don't like it don't read it!

Oh and by the way the PPGZ's are 16 and the RRB's are 17 and I have changed the names of the PPGZ's

Blossom: Jamie.

Bubbles: Izzy.

Buttercup: Kate.

Chapter 1: I-scream Roller Ride!

Jamie's POV:

_Wow this is so cool… a theme park that's made of SWEETS! I love it! _

_First I'm going on the ice-cream rollercoaster, or maybe the merry-go-round made of cakes. It's just that there are so many rides and that they're all made of sweets. _

_I think I've died and gone to heaven. _

_Okay, I am defiantly going on the ice-cream roller coaster first. It's just so big and yummy. _

The carts that you would sit inside were made of rocky road ice-cream and the bars that stopped you from falling out were made of frozen chocolate. The track was made of Neapolitan ice-cream, and it had so many twists and turns.

_It's amazing._

I started running on the path made of chocolate chip cookies and I lined up behind a little girl, who looked like she should stop eating parts of the rides because she was going nuts.

She was talking so fast I didn't understand what she was saying and she wouldn't stay still. She must have had a sugar overload.

I was so excited, although luckily I wasn't as excited as her. The rides just looked so fun and tasty, especially the rollercoaster.

I couldn't really blame the little girl for behaving the way she was, but I had to blame the parents for not calming her down.

Ten minutes later it was my turn on the rollercoaster. I gave the man in the booth my ticket and went zooming over to the cart, at the front of the roller coaster. I sat down and I pulled the bar down in front of me, so I was safely sitting in the cart and wouldn't fall out.

And then the man in the ticket booth called out, as I wiggled around, too excited to stay still. "The I-scream roller ride will be starting in five…four…three..."

Everybody started counting down, including me. _God. It's a dream come true,_ I thought, as we shouted. "Two…one… GO-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "Ahhhhhh!" _Bang!_

I opened my eyes, to find that I was on the wooden floor with the pink butterfly sheets wrapped around me and the fishy alarm-clock going off.

I reached up blindly to the alarm clock, but I couldn't find it so I climbed off the floor, groggily. I grabbed the thing that interrupted my perfect dream and wanted to crush the little monster, although instead I pressed the button with more force than I needed too. I might have left a dent in it, I hoped I did.

"Stupid clock, I was just about to go on the I-scream roller ride, but _you_ stopped my perfect dream, you lit-"

_Wait! What's the time? Shit! 7:40, I only got twenty minutes till school._

I ran to the bathroom, I started brushing my teeth and my hair at the same. Not a good idea because I got toothpaste all over my pyjamas and my hair looked like there were birds living in it. So I fixed up my hair because you wanted to look good as the leader of the Power Puff Girls Z.

I zoomed out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, went for the closet and pulled out a cute black miniskirt. It had pink flowers all over and showed off a lot of my legs. Along with a pink top which had red love hearts on it and a jean jacket, with a pink and purple butterfly on the right pocket.

I striped off my pyjamas and got into my clothes, did my hair in a ponytail that reached the floor with my red bow, put on my baby pink socks and then threw on my white-and-pink sneakers.

I ran downstairs, grabbed my phone, an apple, and my pink and purple bag. I had packed it last night because it was Monday and the second week of school this year, and I wanted to be ready and to _not_ be late.

_But I guess fate has other plans._

_What's the time now?_ I checked the gross clock that hangs on the wall in the living-room, it said 7:55. _Oh, shit again. I gotta hurry, the teachers are going to kill me._

I flew out the front door –not literary- and locked it. I ran through the streets while eating my apple at the same time.

My mum said I should double task and she also told me that I should walk to school, because it will make me fit, even though I live far away from Townsville High.

_However I've got to say, I am the fastest in my class now, and the fastest out of the Power puff Girls Z._

I was a couple of blocks away from the school when, _Ding! Ding! Dang!_ The stupid school bell went.

I ran across the road and through the school gates, up the steps, in the front door and into my homeroom door.

_Lucky the teacher wasn't here yet._

I walked to the back of the classroom and noticed that all the girls were really happy about something. Sitting down next to Izzy, –Bubbles- I asked, "What are all the girls so excited about? Has Blake broken up with Casey?"

"No, sadly. But you know about the three new kids?" Replied Izzy.

"Yes. They said they were three brothers," I told her.

"Yeah well, they're coming today and there are rumours going around that they're very cute," Izzy answered.

Then Kate –Buttercup- turned to us, -she's sitting next to Izzy by the way.

"Who cares that three new boys are coming here? What I want to know is, how come you were late." Kate told us with a lot of attitude.

She always had attitude and I had to wonder where she found the energy to keep it up.

"I slept in. Where's the teacher?" I asked them.

The teacher then walked into the room, as if I had called her, and she sat at her desk, as I muttered something about 'speak of the devil'.

To my regret it was Mrs Kaledalfos, one of the most hated teachers in the school.

"Now class, as you all know, we have three new students at Townsville High. Would you boys, please come here and tell us a bit about yourselves?" Said Mrs Kaledalfos with a bored look on her face, while all the other girl were nearly jumping in their seats.

Except for me and my two friends.

We had better things to worry about. We were the Power Puff Girls Z. We had to focus on crime, not guys. Even if we wanted to.

Three boys walked into the classroom and stood in front of the class. They looked nothing alike, but they were all wearing the exact same clothes in different colours.

_Were they adopted? They can't possibly be brothers, they didn't look at all alike. _

_I have a sister and I look like her._

The boy with long red hair and a red baseball cap sitting on his head backwards, as if he was some wanna be gangster, was also wearing a red jacket with RRB on it, black baggy tracksuits. He had red sneakers and when I looked closer, I could see a black belt that at the front had a red circle with an R on it… It seemed familiar and when I really thought about it, I realised that the belt looks like ours. The boy had blood red eyes…

_That boy has red eyes… I've only met one other person with red eyes... _

"Hey, I'm Jace. The oldest out of my brothers and the smartest," He said with a cocky smirk on his face and all the girls giggled.

Except for me and my two friends.

Jace was very tall and muscular. _He was probably some kind of jock or sporty guy._ He was also pretty handsome, although I didn't like him. He was too cocky and I'd seen a hundred guys just like him.

Another boy with jet black hair in a ponytail and a long fringe covering his right eye. I could see that his eyes were green. They weren't like Kate's eyes, they were much darker.

He had the same outfit as his brother, although he wasn't wearing a cap and his outfit was in green.

I never really believed in dressing all of your children in matching uniforms, or wearing the same thing your boyfriend does. The only reason me and my friends had a pair of matching belts and clothes was because it was our uniform, the Power Puff Girls Z uniform.

We had to make it so the citizens could recognise their superheros, otherwise they might not believe we were the Power Puff Girls Z. Everyone knew us by our uniform and we don't really have a choice on what our Power Puff Girls Z clothes looked like.

The second guy took a step forward and said with a smart-ass tone, "Yo, Jack. The coolest out of my brothers." Then he put on a silly grin and a girl at the front fainted.

_He's a new kid, not Justin Bieber or something... Actually I don't even understand why they acted like that with Justin. He's just a guy that can sing._

The last boy had sandy blonde hair in a messy haircut and dark blue eyes that were the colour of the sea on a stormy night. He was also dressed the same, only in blue.

The last one walked forward and stopped next to his green brother. "I'm Justin, the youngest," He mumbled with a shy smile.

The girls giggled again.

_The dumb one clearly. He couldn't think of something to brag about._

_That was a strange coincidence. I was just thinking about how stupid girls act around Justin Bieber, and here is Justin Dumber._

While the teacher started talking to the boys, asking where they from and how they look different, I turned to Kate and Izzy.

"They can't be… Can they? We got rid of them," I murmured.

I was so shocked and so were my friends.

"No, they can't be. Because we killed them," Kate responded, a little angrily.

She was looking straight at me, while Izzy was looking down at the ground in fear.

"B-but what if H… umm…. Him used his dark particles to bring them back, because well…. You know he can umm…. Do that" Izzy replied, a little worried.

After she said that, we looked at the three boys and I was hoping she was wrong. But knowing our luck she would be right.

_Please be wrong… oh, please be wrong..._


	2. Calm Down!

Please comment if you liked my story, if you didn't and you think I should improve I will be happy to hear your ideas, thank you from

JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 2: Calm Down!

Kate's POV:

I was frozen, shocked right down to the bone. They couldn't be the Rowdy Ruff Boys, we got rid of them and there been gone for three years. If they were going to plot a plan to kill us wouldn't they have already done it? Wouldn't they have showed us that they were still alive because they were just too cocky, if they heard anyone say they were killed by the Power Puff Girls Z, they would have proved them wrong? Or at least I would have.

"I hope you're wrong, Izzy, I really do" Jamie whispered softly.

"Me too" Izzy replied with a scared tone to her voice, she always had a scared tone to her voice, maybe she got it from her pet rabbits that always hid from me just because I threatened to drown them after one pissed on my shoe. Although that was nearly seven years ago, they can't possibly still hold a grudge against me, they only have two second memories.

"Yeah, well, if they are the Rowdy Ruff Boys, we will kick their asses" I told Izzy cockily to try and stop Izzy from worrying, however making is stop worrying about anything is like trying to move a mountain, she would budge and either will the mountain.

"Well, Ja…umm… you, the red boy sit next to Princess at the front" Mrs Kaledalfos yelled, I really think she needs hearing aids, she nearly blows my ear drums when she talks.

Jace's POV:

I looked to the girl in the ball gown sitting in the front waving at me with regret, I don't want to sit next to her, but clearly she wanted to sit next to me. Anyway, who wears a ball gown to school? It's freaking school!

Why couldn't Miss… what's her face tell me to sit, I don't know… over by the sexy girl wearing pink?

I walked over to the empty chair next to… Princess… urg. When I sat down she moved her chair closer "Are you single?" She purred into my ear in an attempt to attract me. Really it made me want to run as far away from her as possible, instead I shuttered and clutched the table. She took that has an invitation to touch me.

She started putting her hands on my face, I wanted to rip her off and so did all the girls in the classroom, they were all glaring at …umm Prin…Princess or whatever. My two brothers just started snickering, bastards, I'll make sure that next time they have to sit next to this girl… if you can call her that.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend" A girl to my right hissed.

"He's not your boyfriend, he's mine" Another girl snarled and in no time from all around the classroom, girls started growling things like 'he's mine'. Princess took her hands off me to tell other girls to stay away from me.

"CLASS SHHHHHHH! Now stop this, the boy is nobodies! Now green one you sit next to umm… Ash" Miss what's her face yelled.

Jack's POV:

Jack -Green boy- look to the back of the class in the left corner, to find a boy with glasses and his hand up in the air so I could see him, giving me a bloody stupid grin that just showed off his braces and how much of a dork he was.

God, I have to sit next to the nerd, why not that boy-ish looking girl in the green soccer uniform? Well, at least I know who I can steal lunch money from and I didn't have to sit with umm… Princ… ahhh… Prisy or was it Prins? Oh, who cares, just that gross girl sitting next Br-Jace who was feeling his shoulders and making this gurgling sound in the back of her throat that I think was an attempt at purring.

I walked over to the nerd and sat down without even giving him a second glance. He started talking to me, all I heard was blah… blah… maths is fun and umm… blah… blah… we could be friends… blah… blah… blah…

God… be friends… maths is fun… yeah, in your dreams dork. I hate school! I wouldn't be here if it was my choice and the first thing I'll do when I get power is band all schools from existing for my own benefit.

"You, blue boy… you can sit umm… over by Max at the windows" Miss Umm… Kalibelfloss no… that wasn't it… umm, well I don't know… the teacher instructed. Bo-Justin walked to the row in front of me and sat next to the smelly weirdo with dirty hair and ripped up clothes.

The teacher finally started the roll "Jamie… Jace… Hannah… Jack… Fred… Kate… Lilly… Izzy… Justin… Steven… blah…blah…" I started day dreaming and playing with my pencil after me and my brother's names were called out.

"Ding Ding Dang" The bell went and all the kids got out of their seats and ran for the door.

I was one of the first out of homeroom and I could hear the teacher yelling at us to stop and wait until the roll's done. To bloody hell with that.

Jamie's POV:

I ran to my locker, pulled out my PE gear and maths book, then stuffed them in my bag. I was just about to run to my first class when the new boy with red hair stood in my way.

"Hey babe, you know where PE is?" The boy asked with a cocky grin on his face. He looked at me starting with my feet and slowly up to face; he stopped at my breast and my legs along the way. Pig!

"Yeah, umm… Bri-Jace, it's my next class, I could show you if you like" I said putting a fake smile on my face, I had to be nice because what if he was Brick and he started taking notice of me because I acted different, and then finds out who I am… wait, calm down… he just looks… a lot like umm… Brick it… doesn't mean that he's… a Rowdy Ruff Boy…

I walked off and I could sense that he was right behind me and I could still feel him staring at me… god, that's creepy… please look away… look away… look at someone else… for the first time in my life I don't want a boy looking at me… so please look away or I will explode. However he was still staring at me, so I walked a little faster.

When I finally got to the gym I was going nuts. What if he finds out… if that's Brick… he will remember his own enemy… unless we wiped their memories when we blew a kiss to them… but that's silly… you can't make people forget by blowing them a kiss… that's impossible… but so is killing someone with a kiss… so that means… that they are the… Rowdy Ruff Boys… oh, god… oh, shit… oh, god… wait… I'm just worrying too much… I need to calm down… and forget about… that he looks like my… enemy and… that I might… think that he's… a little… cute… okay…calm down… stop …thinking …and calm down… yeah, calm dow-

"Hey Jamie, what's taking you so long" Kate screeched, she was standing in front of the girls changing rooms. I ran up to her and pulled her inside so fast she nearly fell on her butt.

I went in one of the stalls and pulled out my PE gear with Kate screaming furiously at me from the stall next to me. I got into my PE gear in under two minutes and ran out, pulling Kate along with me.

Kate pulled her arm out of my grip "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WHAT'S THE HURRY?" She demanded in fury.

"I'll tell you later" I mumbled quickly.

Kate started shouting at me again about nearly pulling her arm off and so on, and I didn't realise that she was about to grab me until Izzy walked up to us and calmed Kate down because she was turning red in the face like some tomato.

After the drama was over we walked up to the teacher and sat down next to the other kids, they were all staring at me and Kate with excited faces waiting for a fight to break out "What are guys looking at, mind your own bees wax!" Everybody turned back to the teacher and the excitement turned to fear.

"Now class, we will be playing basketball, so you lot on the right of me are the blue team and you lot on the left are the red, got it? Now get on the courts" Mr Trifort barked and everyone ran to the courts.

The game just started when "Beep! Beep! Beep!" Our belts were flashing.


	3. Dumb Teachers!

I will accept any comments or tips just be nice and I'll write more. If I have hurt your feelings when writing these chapters, I am sorry. From

JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 3: Dumb teachers!

Izzy's POV:

The game started and Danny snatched the ball off Fred, Kate shouted to Danny "Pass the ball to me, I'm open!". Danny watched Kate run in front of him and threw the ball to her, Kate started to head for the hoop and dodged Lilly and Bradley when they tried to take the ball off her. Kate didn't stop or slow down, she ran as fast as Flash the superhero –not a real superhero- and was bouncing the ball in front of her as she went.

Kate stood in front of the hoop and flung the ball and SCORE! She got it in the hoop, but just when she started doing a little dance "WOOO, I scored and it's only been two minutes, that's record I know it! Yeah, I go-"

She was interrupted by our belts, they were flashing. I was happy-no, delighted about that because I didn't want to play Basketball, but Kate was mad that goofy grin she had on her face was gone, without a trace.

"Sir, I feel like my brain's going to explode" Jamie told him with a pained look on her face.

I raised my hand in the air "My umm… legs… umm… DYING!" I said a bit panicked, because what if they didn't let us go to the nurse and Townsville was in big trouble. Oh my lord, then there would be no Townsville! He has to let us go or we'll all die!

"Sir, I think I'm going blind, sir, I need to see a doctor" Kate grumbled with her eyes on the ground. She was not happy; the poor villain was going to be crushed.

Jack's POV:

That tomboy and her friends were making up stupid stories to get out of class, like anyone would believe them, 'my legs dying' or 'I'm going blind' are the stupidest excuses I've ever heard, how dumb do they think the teachers are?

"What's with you girls and the nurse's office? Look, I'm not going to bother. Go, go, to the nurse" Mr Tirfort waved us away with an annoyed look on his face.

Wait, he believed them…? Holly shit… I thought teachers were meant to be… I don't know… maybe… smart. Shit, I think I might like this school after all.

The three girls ran out of the gym like it was on fire, what a bunch of wusses, they can't play one game of basketball. My brother Jace walked up to me "You want to find out what they're up to?" My brother asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, why not, that sounds like fun" I answered. Jace called out to Justin and we all snuck out of the gym. If the teacher was dumb enough to fall for the fake stories, then he's dumb enough to not know we were gone.

We spotted the girls sprinting down the hallway and ran after them. When we got around the corner they were gone, they couldn't have sprinted that fast and they couldn't have vanished into thin air, they're just normal girls.

After a while of looking we just started messing around and bugging each other, mainly Justin was the target since he was so soft and stupid.

Izzy's POV:

We ran as fast as we could down the hallways and a couple of teachers were screeching at us to stop what we were doing and go back to class. We hit the stairs and Jamie was in the lead and Kate was right behind her, I was pretty slow so I was a while behind them.

"Wait… let me… catch up… slow down… wait… Jamie… Kate… WAIT!" I tried to call out to them, but I was too tired, it came out in quiet little pants.

When I got to the roof Jamie and Kate were waiting and I felt like I was going to die.

"Izzy, you need to start practicing your running so you stay fit. We could help you, me and you could run laps after school" Jamie offered being the smart and helpful leader that she had always been.

"Yeah… I'll come… run with you after… school… that would… be good…" I murmured panting in between the words.

"Okay, we'll run laps after school, now can we beat the person making trouble, so I can go back to PE already?" Kate demanded with a murderious rage that even frightened me, she wasn't in a good mood.

"Yeah, now let's transform girls!" Jamie excliamed with excitement in her eyes and she didn't even try to hide the delight.

We put our hands up in the air and our rings appeared. We began changing our outfits by moving our hand around and doing a little dance, I just love turning into Bubbles it's so fun and it's like my dancing lessons.

"Hyper Blossom!" Jamie cried happily while doing her pose.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kate boomed terrifyingly while standing in her position, ready for battle.

"Rolling Bubbles!" I giggled cheerfully while striking my stance and I was so giddy as my pig tails bounced around.

"POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!" We all resighted together, I started giggling again. I love being a superhero.

Blossom's POV:

I couldn't wait to fight some villains; it's the first time this year that something's happening. So I started flying into the air, Buttercup and Bubbles were still in their poses. They both looked up at me with funny looks on their faces.

"Hey umm… Blossom, are you going to umm… you know… check your compact or what?" Buttercup asked with a confused look.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry, I'm just excited" I replied and pulled out my compact from my belt. I opened it up to find Professor Utonium panicking, although he then saw me on the screen and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Blossom, Fuzzy Lumpkin is taking over Townville, he's destroying cars and buildings, you need to stop him now. He's heading to the Mayor's office, go now!" The Professor screamed with fright.

"Okay, Professor, we're on our way" I assured him. I put my compact back in my belt. "Come on, girls, we have to stop Fuzzy Lumpkin" I told them and flew off; the girls were right behind me.

We flew passed the school's windows and I saw the three new boys inside staring at us with rage and a hint of something else, I don't know what. What were they doing out of PE, they had been playing basketball when we left?

I looked down to the soccer fields and saw another class playing bull rush, they were having fun. Bull rush was better than basketball, you just run and dodge. And I always win because I'm too fast for anyone to catch

"Race ya, Blossom" Buttercup yelled with a smirk on her face as her short black hair was being whipped around by the wind.

"Okay, but I will win" I responded smiling. Buttercup started to fly in front of me, however I just went a little faster and soon enough I was in front again. We started fighting each other calling out things like you're cheating as we sped up until we were at our top speeds.

In no time we were passing over the Mayor's office and I noticed that there was a shadow, make that a big shadow climbing on the side of the building. I flew closer to the shadow and realised that it was Fuzzy Lumpkin putting hand prints on the side of the tall building, crying out to the city that it was him land, so go away.

Then I heard screaming, Fuzzy started throwing people out of their offices and into the air, they were falling down and if we didn't do something the people would be pancakes on the road.

"Bubbles, use your bubble wand to catch the falling people, Buttercup use your hammer to get Fuzzy, and I'll help catch the people, now go" I commanded them.

Bubbles started twirling her wand around "Bubble catcher" She called rather calmly. Bubbles started floating around and most of the people landed inside a bubble, although some were still falling because she couldn't make the bubbles fast enough, and they were too far away to fly and catch them.

"Yo-yo catcher, go!" I cried out loud with all the air I could muster and flung my yo-yo towards the other people falling, it wrapped around them and tied them together and the yo-yo was pulling them towards me.

That's when I felt the weight of all eighteen citizens and it was making me struggle to hold them up, I started to fall and the people were going to hit the ground any minute. With the speed and the height that they were falling they wouldn't live.


	4. Saved By A Bubble!

Well I wanted to say thank you to

ROCuevas, you wrote very nice comments to me and I just wanted to thank you and if you have any ideas on how I could improve, just tell me. I didn't think I would get any reviews until 3-4 days ago.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 4: Saved By A Bubble!

Blossom's POV:

I was falling and I wouldn't be so worried if it was just me falling but no, I had eighteen people wrapped up in my yo-yo that were hanging just below me, they would hit the ground first and die. What a super hero I am, right? I'm also meant to be the leader of a group of super heroes. I'm not good at my job now am I, well, I am only sixteen urg… there's no excuses for this.

We were all falling and I could see the ground, it was only a couple of inches away, I started praying that at least the eighteen people would survive, it didn't matter to me if I died, although just let the citizens live.

When something blue covered me and stopped us from falling, and instead made us float in thin air. I looked around me in wonder and confusion, while still holding my yo-yo so the people wouldn't fall to their deaths, when I noticed that I was in a big bubble.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Bubbles questioned with concern. She was looking down at me with about five feet of distance between us.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just get the people down safely, would you?" I told her and hoped that my yo-yo that was sticking through the bubble wouldn't make it pop.

I was still confused… she must have used her bubble wand… but… she used it on me… not the people… but they're still safe… I guess my prays came true… thanks to Bubbles.

Bubbles flew to me and popped the bubble around me… wait… WHAT? However I had nothing to fear, just when we started to fall again she grabbed me and with our strength combined, we were strong enough to lift the people.

We carefully lowered the eighteen citizens to the ground and they were very grateful. "Thank you, Power Puff Girls Z, you saved us" A business lady in a nice suit murmured as if we were angels and held a cross in her hands.

"No need to thank us" Me and Bubbles responded in unison.

Just then we heard "CRASHING HAMMER!" When we looked up we saw Buttercup lifting up her giant hammer and smashing the shadow so hard he flew. Fuzzy was sent flying into Townsville National Park.

Buttercup flew down to us "Do we have to get him? Judging by the blow I gave him, he won't be coming back for a while" Buttercup was smiling again "I miss school and PE" She only ever wanted to go to school when there was PE.

"Yeah, leave him where he is" I replied. I got off the ground and flew into the air, I started heading back to school with Buttercup and Bubbles behind me.

Justin's POV:

When the Power Puff Girls Z flew by I had a funny mixture of feelings, I was mad at them and I… kinda… wanted them. We stared after them for what seemed like hours when really it must have been ten minutes. That's when Bu-Jack started making jokes about Jace and Princess.

"Heh… well I guess… you have already found a girlfriend, haven't ya, bro?" Jack inquired tormentingly of Jace.

Jace was turning red, although Jack didn't stop, he just said one thing after another and Jace didn't like it, he looked like he was going to kill him. But it was funny, I started laughing along and making my own jokes, they weren't as good as Jack's jokes and he began to make fun of my jokes because he thought they were silly.

Jace was about to belt us over the head when "Ding Ding Dang" The bell went and thank god... I ran to our next class before he did hit us and when I looked back Jack was doing the same.

Jack had History in room D17, Jace had Maths in room E11 and I had Visual Arts in room C13. So I don't need to worry about Jace coming after me, he would pull on my hair and smack me in the back of the head for the things I said. It had only been a joke and I wasn't that good at it, Jack said you had to be witty to be funny like him and I didn't know what witty was… Was it a code word for something?

When I got to C13 I saw a little old lady at the front of the class, she must be our teacher, and boy was she short. I walked in and sat in the only empty chair there was, it was next to the girl dressed in blue, who was very pretty, she also looked familiar and she was the girl who said her leg was dying. Was her leg really dying? If it was, she needs to go to the hospital and I don't feel like seeing someone's leg die. Is it painful, I hope not? Maybe it was a false alarm and her leg is just sick like when you get a cold.

She said hi and I replied back, she helped me out with understanding what the art teacher was talking about when the old women told us stuff about the tone and texture of the painting. The girl seemed very good at art. She was also very pretty, very pretty…

She had pretty blue eyes, hair the colour of sunshine and a little dimple when she smiled at me. She was so pretty, very pret-

What did the teacher just say?

Kate's POV:

I was in history and fuck… it was boring. I started day dreaming when I felt something tapping my back. I turned around to find the new boy who looked like Butch; he was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Baby, I know you were lying about the I'm going blind thing, are you and your friends that scared of basketball that you make up lame stories to get out of it, heh?" Jack questioned being an ass.

"No, I like basketball and my friends are not scared of the game, so mined your own business" I replied harshly and I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

"Well then, why did you and your friends run away from the game like it was a war field?" He askeded with that cocky smirk. Maybe when the teacher turns back to the white board I'll punch his cheek and he won't smirk no more after that.

"We had something very important to do" I answered, well really it wasn't a lie, saving the city is very important.

"Yeah and what's that?" He inquired still smirking at me.

"I can't tell you" I responded and turned back to the teacher who was talking to no one, because… well… nobody was listening.

When I started day dreaming again, I could feel something tapping me on the back. After twenty minutes of being hit in the back, I finally turned back to the little shit doing it with a death glare.

"What now?" I growled to the green thing sitting behind me, smiling at me. He was as disgusting as a bogger and he was he was just as annoying as one of those girls who loved to chew gum as loud as they could, they'd even open their mouths so wide as they chewed that you could see the colour of the gum.

"You know… you look like someone I've seen before…" He told me. God… would he leave me alone… I don't care if he's my brother I want him to shut up.

"Yeah, who do I remind you of" I demanded just to get him to tell me, so I could be left alone.

"The green puff… you know… Butterbutt… and now that I think about it… you and your friends disappeared right before the Power Puff Dorks Z flew passed… and well, you and your friends look like the Power Puff Dorks Z…" He mumbled more to himself than to me.

"You're crazy… we are not… the Power Puff Girls Z" I stuttered and quickly turned around. I was very convicing, sure I was.

Shit… the only person that called me Butterbutt… was… Butch from the Rowdy Ruff Boys… and well he looks like… umm… Butch and his brothers look like the other two Rowdy Ruffs… and only the Rowdy Ruffs called us Power Puff Dorks Z… crap… that means they're back… and the guy behind me… is my enemy and not just that… we also blew them a kiss…

Remind me to never kiss a boy again, nothing good comes from it, it's a waste of time, air and energy, and it's just disgusting kissing your own enermy like we did.

Never do it again. Never, never, never.


	5. They Might Know!

I hope you guys like my story so far and again, anything that you think I should improve or good ideas for the story that you would be willing to share, I am happy to hear!

Thank you babyflowers, I am trying to put some funny bits in my story.

I'm also trying to update fast.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 5: They Might Know!

Jamie's POV:

I was in maths and I was writing the answers in my text book and I felt very uncomfortable because I could feel Jace staring at the back of my head. I tried to focus on my maths teacher, Miss Gordan, but it just felt so creepy. Having someone stare at you for forty minutes straight is just plain freaky, wouldn't you think? It was driving me mad.

Maybe I have something in my hair… like… umm… a piece of gum… yeah, maybe. I moved my hand to the back of my head, and I felt nothing… there was not a thing in my hair… and it's not like my hair's absolutely breath taking… that's just silly.

So why won't he look away… why won't he look at the teacher or another girl… or even what he was meant to be looking at, his text book?

C'mon just… I should just… think about something else… but how the freaking hell do I do that… with him staring at me like I'm from mars or something? Urg, I'll just make him stop… yeah, make him stop… so I can do my bloody work without having my skin crawl.

I turned around and faced him; he was glued to me, for who knows what reason. "Why are you staring at me?" I whispered harshly.

He looked a little baffled, like he expected me to like him gazing at me like I'm some alien or something. "Are… you just look familiar… that's all… okay, babe?" He responded with a grin.

Maybe if I ask him, he might stop staring. "Well… who the hell do you think I look like?" I demanded.

"You look like… well the pink Power Puff… you know, Blossy?" He replied. He moved closer to me and looked me right in the eye "Are you the leader of the puffs?" He asked looking serious "You have her eyes and not many people have got pink eye."

I froze… he can't know can he… that's impossible… nobody knows… who we are… and… WAIT! He said Blossy only Brick called me that… and he didn't call us by our real name 'The Power Puff Girls Z' the Rowdy ruff boys never called us by our real name… it was always Power Puff Dork Z or Flower Fluff Girls Z or some stupid name to get us angry… and it always worked.

I have to think fast "Umm… are you nuts… heh, heh, heh… I'm not a Power Puff Girl Z… heh, heh… you must've had too much sugar or something heh, heh, heh…" I murmured panicking. I turned around fast and looked down at my text book even though all my thoughts were about him.

He can't be… but he acts like him… and looks like him… so he must be…oh god, that means that the guy staring at me like I'm something he's never seen before… is the guy we blew a kiss to… and my enemy… I have to tell the others.

Izzy's POV:

Visual Arts finished five minutes ago and I was heading to my locker. I walked around the corner and was thinking about Justin, he was looking at me the whole lesson, and he stopped me from doing my work by asking me questions and making fun of how short Miss. Triccet is, the only reason I answered back was because I wanted to be nice.

When I got to my locker, I grabbed my apron and English book and gently put them in my blue dolphin bag. Then I headed for the soccer fields to meet Jamie and Kate under the maple tree next to building F. I walked past Princess along the way, she was talking to her friends and when she saw me she glared and started whispering in Hannah's ear. I really don't get her problem; she never liked us ever since kindergarten.

When I got to the big maple tree I saw my friends sitting under the tree's tall branches and they looked very worried even Kate did and she never let you know what was going on inside her head. She always hid her emotions and never told you when she was scared, so something was up.

I walked over to them and when Jamie saw me she started talking so fast I didn't understand what she was saying. "Izywegotuproblentheyarclostoofindinotabotus" She blurted all in one breath and she was panting by the end.

"Umm… sorry what did you say… I didn't understand… what's wrong… why are you guy so worried?" I questioned very puzzeled. It's just I've never seen them acted like this… wait, I have seen them act like this once before when we had our final battle with Him.

"Okay… well, we have a big trouble… umm… you know the new kids…?" Jamie said talking slowly now and she sounded uneasy.

"Umm… yeah… Jace, Jack and Justin… the three brothers" I answered still puzzled, of course I know them, they said their names right in front of us and they look like our enemies, it's not like you can forget that.

"Yeah, well… they might know who we are" She whispered as if the people fifty feet away could hear us. After she said that it kept repeating in my head.

They might know who we are… might know who we are… know… know who we are… who… we… are… they might know who we are…

Then I heard my friends calling my name. "Izzy… Izzy… Izzy…" I started to remember what happened in Visual Arts.

FLASH BACK!

"Hey, have we meet before?" Justin asked and I could almost see the wheel in his head spinning as the hamster struggled to run.

"No, I don't think so" I had replied at the time without any worry and went back to sketching the painting like the teacher wanted.

FLASH BACK!

At the time I didn't think anything of it because I knew we got rid of our enemies. But now I think our enemies are back and that's what my friends were going to tell me.


	6. Felt Like An Oven!

I'm trying to keep my stories interesting to my readers, but I'm not sure if I am, please review so I can have tips and stuff like that.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 6: Felt Like An Oven!

Jamie's POV:

Izzy was deep in thought, in the end we had to yell at her to get her attention. "Izzy… Izzy… Izzy… IZZY… IZZY… IZZY!" Me and Kate screamed. It seemed to finally get her to wake up, she turned to us and she was terrified, the look on her face was total horror.

"Justin said… that I looked… familiar to him… does that mean he knows who I am?" She shrieked.

"Don't know… but what we do know… is they're our enemy… and we can't trust them… we also know we need to avoid them" Kate told us and I nodded.

"Yeah… they all said we looked familiar to them… and they all look like the Rowdy Ruff Boys… and did Justin ask you if you were a Power Puff Girls Z… because they asked us…?" I explained as Izzy's eyes went all wide like dinner plates.

"No, he just said I looked familiar" She answered me. Just when I was about replied, I was interrupted.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep" I looked down at my belt and it was glowing. I guess today's a busy day for us.

"We better go to the roof and fast, because we need to talk about this" I said all the wise leader and started running for the school's main building and my friends were right behind me.

I ran across the soccer fields and came flying though the school door. I nearly crashed into a group of football players and they just gave me hateful looks. But I kept going, I ran past our lockers and up the stairs, past my maths teacher and she scolded at me. I ran up more stairs and got to the third floor, but the roof was on the fifth floor.

Why did this school have to be so big, the first day I came here I got lost on the first floor and then got in trouble for skipping class.

I zoomed around the corner and nearly tripped over two girls sitting in the hallway talking, but I didn't stop to say sorry, because I didn't have time. I ran past my science room and hit the stairs like you wouldn't believe.

Finally I got to the roof and when I turned around my friends weren't there, they're still running up the stairs. I looked around at the buildings and sky towers, they looked so peaceful and pretty, you could see all the people walking around being busy bees, there was no trouble I could see from here. Wait, in the distance I could see a tall building… and it was glowing… the sun couldn't be rising or setting at this hour… no wait, it wasn't glowing, and the sun was above me, the building was on fire.

It was the Townsville shopping centre that was on fire, I loved that place, we all did, it's where I go to get the best sweets and me and Izzy can find nice dresses and other wonderful clothes, even Kate likes that place, it's where she goes to get good sport equipment.

Boy… me and my friends going to kill the person doing this. I've never seen a fire like that it was huge.

"What the… I'm going to murder the villain that's doing that" Kate growled.

"Oh no… that fire's going to destroy the pretty dresses!" Izzy exclaimed with horror.

I turned to them "Let's transform quick!" I commanded and they nodded at me.

We changed so fast, it was a blur. "POWER PUFF GIRLS Z" we shouted together.

I flipped open my compact and looked on the screen, I saw the Professor staring at me with relief. "Is the trouble at Townsville shopping centre" I asked and he nodded. I shut my compact and stuffed it in my belt.

Buttercup flew into the air and didn't wait for us, she just left with her green strip following. Me and Bubble lifted ourselves into the air and flew after her.

We flew over the city and I was in the lead, I could see how big the fire really was from where I was. It was the size of our school and it covered more than half the building. I could see people running out of the shopping centre and I could hear screaming and the heat was unbearable.

The top of the building was falling and there were 100s of people stuck at the top, they couldn't get down because the fire was too big. The building started to tip and was going to crush the people running to their cars.

"Bubbles, use your wand on the building when I say GOOO, okay?" I told Bubbles. We have to think fast and act faster.

"What do we do, because I won't sit here and watch Bubbles do all the work?" Buttercup put her hands on her hips with a determined look in her eyes as she stared at the flames.

"We all are going to fly inside the building, grab the people inside and put them down safely, also if you can put as much fire out as possible, Bubbles, you got the top floor and, Buttercup, you got the 6th floor and when you're done wait for my instructions, okay?" I explained the plan, this is going to be hard.

"OKAY!" They said in unison.

"Now, let's get to work and, Bubbles, listen for my word" I replied. I flew to one of the giant windows on the 7th floor.

"Yo-yo Smash" I yelled and threw my yo-yo towards the window and turned away so I wouldn't get any glass in my eyes, I won't be able to help if I'm blind, now will I? When I heard the glass shatter, I turned back to the window; I destroyed the thing, not a piece of glass in sight.

I flew through the window and into the burning building; I thought it was hot before, it felt like an oven inside.

I heard screaming, it was coming from the cake shop and the shop was falling apart, you could hear it creek. So I flew inside, just when the roof fell apart.


	7. They're Defiantly Back!

How do you guys like my story, come on tell the truth, don't be shy. I would like to hear your opinions so just come out and tell me.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 7: They're Defiantly Back!

Buttercup's POV:

I was flying around the 6th floor getting people out of the burning shopping centre. I could hear screaming and the building falling apart, there were creeks and bangs, however the main noise I heard, was the crackly of the flames. I couldn't breathe there was smoke everywhere; I was coughing the whole time. I couldn't see either, there was too much smoke, I could only see black and I kept on thinking that my butt was on fire. Shit, it was stinking hot, I was sweating like mad.

There was nobody left on this floor and I checked it 3 times. So I headed to the nearest exit and that was a broken window. I flew out to find that the building was tipping and a lot of the people have gone home, but there were still two hundred or so in the parking lot, also my friends were still in the building.

I started worrying which was rare for me. What if their stuck inside… what if they can't get out… what if their dead… no their still alive… I know it… they have to be… because even though I don't want to admit it… I can't protect this city alone… shit, I have to chill out… they're fine…

Okay, I know a way to stop myself from worrying, I can help by putting the fire out, and then they'll be able to move around more easily. I lifted my hammer "Hammer Blow" I yelled and started swinging my hammer in front of me, like a papilla on a helicopter. The wind was so strong that the fire started to flicker and then after twenty minutes of slowly fading away, the fire was out. Although, it wasn't over yet, the building was still falling and my friends and a lot of citizens were going to be crushed.

Blossom's POV:

When I flew inside the cake shop, the roof just collapsed, but before it fell on me I moved so fast towards the two children that were hugging each other for dear life, that the naked eye wouldn't be able to see me. I grabbed them and flew out of the shop, out of the building and carefully went down to the parking lot to find a women panicking "Have you seen my kids, has anyone seen my kids, please help me, I can't find my kids, please!" She pleaded, but the citizens were too busy trying to get home alive to listen.

I gently put them on the ground and they ran to the women and hugged her. I could hear them crying, the women looked at me and smiled, then mouthed 'thank you' to me. I smiled back and waved to her, then flew into the air.

That's when I saw Buttercupm she was waiting for us to come out. I flew up to her and when she saw me, I saw relief flood into her face. She flew to me "Are you alright… what should I do to help now?" She questioned completely serious, she just couldn't sit there and wait… and either could I.

"Well, right now we wait for Bubbles, there were only two people on my floor, the others must have got out before the fire got really bad, and how'd you go?" I asked, I was trying to keep Buttercup and me busy talking so we weren't worried about Bubbles, although it didn't really work.

"I can't wait here, and you know it, what can I do to help?" She nearly screamed, she was so worried about Bubbles.

"Just wait, she'll be out in like five minutes" I tried to assure her, I couldn't look away from the building and it looked like it was the same for Buttercup.

"Look, I can't wait, I'm going mad, can't we go in and help her, or at least do something?" She begged. Okay, what could we do umm…? Uhhh… the fire was out, the people were out… Nothing… just wait.

I was about to tell her to wait when I saw Bubbles flying out of a fire escape door with three people in her arms. We both flew over to her and took the people from her.

"Okay… we'll get the citizens down and out of here… Bubbles, GOOO" I gave her the signal, she flew away from us and we started heading to the ground.

I was so relieved that the people had managed to get out, thankfully there hadn't been another eighteen citizens to save like last time and the rest were already driving away in their cars. They were safe, or mostly.

"Bubble Lift" She cried giggling, using that wand always cheered her up, no matter what happens. She made a giant bubble twice the size of the building on fire that slowly covered the building and lifted it into the air.

We put the people on the ground "Everybody evacuate the area now! It's an emergency! Go home! Get away from the building! Go home!" I shouted to the citizens. They were all leaving anyway, but some stopped to take photos and make videos on their phones. That was the twentieth century, you see superheros saving the day and you have to stay in the danger to get a few seconds of film to put on the internet.

That's when the news people showed up and after telling them to leave about fifty times they still continued to interview us "Go home or you'll regret it! Go home! This is your last chance!"

"Get the hell out of here, you bunch of bloody idiots!" Buttercup screeched and I was thankful that she listened to me last year, she had decided to swear at people then and it wasn't good for superheros to swear in public, the city had been furious and horrified, they even began to think of arresting Buttercup after all we've done.

However the news people still didn't leave. So I did an ear piercing scream that set all the car alarms off and broke a lot of windows and other glass things, such as the glass cover for their cameras. I did tell them that they would regret it; it's their fault they didn't leave. They finally started to pack up their cameras and lighting equipment along with more of that sort of stuff, got in their van and drove off.

I turned back to the girls, to see Buttercup glaring at me and Bubbles wincing. "What the hell? Don't do that! It bloody hurts!" Buttercup growled.

"Sorry… but I was trying to get them out of here before they got hurt" I explained to her, she wasn't happy with me, that's for sure.

"Well, you could have told us you were going to do that and they did get hurt, because you screamed" She yelled. God, she's so fussy, I was saving people.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I just saved ten people by doing that… but I hurt your ears… So I won't do that next time… they can die so your ears don't get hurt" I snapped back. Look, I know I should have kept my mouth shut, although she was getting me really angry and so was everything else about today, with the Rowdy Ruff Boys and the stupid maths teacher and well… I haven't slept for the past week, so I was like a ticking time bomb, or well more Buttercup to tell you the truth. Look, I know she's my friend and all… but she is a hot head.

"Yeah, you saved ten people by screaming so they'll have to have their ears checked out, I saved around a hundred and thirty people today without screaming" She retorted.

"Hey, I saved just about as much as you did! It was just those news people!" I screamed at her and Bubbles eyes went all watery.

"Yeah! Well, I'm still a better Power Puff than you and I would make a better leader too" She exclaimed with a smirk, she didn't just say that.

"You are not a better Power Puff than me and you wouldn't be able to think right without me, you'd be the worst leader in the history of leaders!" I snarled with a glare.

"Yeah, well, you can't think right at all" She growled, I can to think right.

"You wouldn't be ab-" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"SHUT UP YOU GUYS! YOU TWO NEED EACH OTHER TO SURIVE!" Bubbles screamed, we both turned to her amazed that she yelled at us, she was red in the face from all the effort.

But before we could say something about her standing up for herself, we heard laughter "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" It wasn't just one person laughing it was three and they were boys, judging by the low note of the voices. They also sounded familiar, where have I heard those voices before, I wondered. All three of us turned to face the boys laughing at us in mockery and froze.

"The… Rowdy Ruff… Boys…?" We said in unison. They are back, and it's not to talk about the past and how much fun we had, that's for sure…


	8. Stupid Laughter!

God, today's been tiring, my family and I went to the shops to get Christmas presents and we walked around and around for about 4 hours and the shoes I was wearing gave me blisters.

So on with the story, I hope you like it.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 8: Stupid Laughter!

Buttercup's POV:

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Buttercup turned to face the little shits that had the nerve to laugh at us. Don't they know who we are? There are clues all around us, like the fact that we were flying and wearing the Power Puff Girls Z uniform. Who laughs at the superheros that just saved their lives and who could threw them to the moon without a sweat?

And when I saw who they were, I completely froze, it was our enemies, the ones that are meant to be dead.

"The… Rowdy Ruff… Boys…?" We said in unison and we were shocked right down to the bone. They were standing on a smashed car and grinning at us. They looked different, they look older, but how's that possible, they can't age, and they look taller too, how?

Butch had his black hair in a ponytail and his fringe was covering his right eye that were forest green, he looked more mature and well… a little… cute… Oh, shut up! Are you insane…? He's not cute, he's ugly… yeah, ugly.

Butch was wearing a green T-shirt that was the colour of his eyes and showed off his muscles, with a black jacket over the top, which had green patterns all over it, and also had RRB in yellow over his heart. Hidden under his jacket was a belt, that was the same as ours except, instead of white it was black and the circle was dark green, and instead of P it was R written in the middle. He was wearing black fingerless gloves that looked like ours. A pair of black baggy tracksuits, that had forest green strips down the sides and dark green sneakers.

Brick had long red hair and his eyes were bright red. Brick had a red cap on backward with RRB in black on the top. A T-shirt that was blood red and fit perfectly on him. A black jacket over the top, that had a red pattern all around it, and also had RRB in yellow over his heart. When I looked closer I saw that he had a belt like Butch, but it wasn't green it was red. He was wearing black fingerless gloves, which were identical to Butch's. A pair of black baggy tracksuits, which had red strips down the sides and blood red sneakers.

Boomer had sandy blonde hair that looked like he cut it with a blunt knife, it was short, but it was all over the place and he had dark blue eyes. Boomer had an ocean blue shirt on, that clung to him for life. A black jacket over the top with a blue pattern all over it, and a yellow RRB was placed over his heart. I could see that Boomer had a belt that had a blue circle like Bubbles, however much darker. He also had black fingerless gloves like his brothers. A pair of black baggy tracksuits, that had blue strips down the sides, again like his brothers and ocean blue sneakers.

"Don't the Power Puff Dorks Z like each other anymore?" Brick asked with a smirk and I growled in the back of my throat, the shock forgotten.

"It was just a friendly disagreement, nothing important, so you don't have to worry" I hissed with a fake smile that would scare the boys at school when I directed it at them and I let my hammer scrap across the ground so it would gain their attention.

"Oh, really, Butterbutt…? Because I heard you say you were a better Power Puff than her… didn't they Boomer?" Butch said grinning and turned towards Boomer. I HATE BEING CALLED BUTTERBUTT! And he knew it, I hate him most of all and I hate the fact that he wasn't dead.

"Yeah… I heard that too" Boomer said grinning back at Butch, he nodded like a bobble head and I could see he was as clueless as ever. God… they're only been here five minutes and I already want to kill them.

"How the hell are you guys back here?" Blossom demanded, I looked at her and she was glaring at Brick. Brick was just grinning, so were his brothers. Bubbles was looking very worried and scared.

"Oh, just a little help from Mojo… that monkey was for once helpful" Brick responded staring right back at Blossom as if they were in some kind of contest.

"Too bad we can't say the same for you guys… you're never helpful even to the villains" Blossom insulted with a smirk, they wouldn't look away from each other, it was like a stare down between the two of the leaders. Had they acted like this before, I don't really remember, it's been three years?

Brick's grin was gone "Oh, actually we are good at something… burning down buildings and making trouble" Butch growled. They were the ones that did that… but they never did something more than stealing candy and throw snort… well, I guess they're changed after all.

"You did that…? You could have killed hundreds of people you ass holes!" I screamed at them, they just laughed.

"What happened to taking suckers from little children?" Blossom demanded furious that they were actually laughing.

"So… that's the best part you wussies… heh, heh, heh…" Butch said laughing his head off… little shit, he thought this was funny… I'll squish him like a bug…

Blossom's POV:

God… they were laughing… what bastards and clearly Buttercup thought the same, she was turning as red as a tomato and she was lifting her hammer up in the air, she was going to do that earthquake thing… I better stop her before she destroys the city, last time she made the volcano on the left side of Townsville explode.

She was about to hit the ground with her hammer, when I cried "Stop!" And threw my yo-yo towards her hammer and pulled it right out of her hands. I caught her hammer in my left hand and Buttercup stumbled.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at me with a frown on her face and her eyes were boiling.

"Last time you did that you nearly covered the city in lava" I replied and she bit her lip because she knew I was right and didn't want to admit it.

"I did not… the city was fine… now _give me my hammer_!" She commanded and walked up to me and tried to grab her hammer, but I moved it out of her reach. She just lifted herself off the ground and went to grab it, I flew a little higher.

"Hey, give me it, Blossom" She demanded and reached for it again, I just dodged and flew a little higher.

"Not unless you promise not to do that in the city" I responded trying to negotiate with her, although it wasn't working, she just tried to grab it again and again and again.

"Would you guys quit it? You two can't stay in the same room for five minutes without fighting and we're meant to be friends, we have to work together" Bubbles said with a sad look and she stayed on the ground below us.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You guys are a classic… you know that?" Brick questioned laughing and his brothers were cackling along with him. I forgot they were here.

I gave Buttercup her hammer back and she flew back down next to Bubbles and just glared at the three boys snickering uncontrollably. I flew to Bubbles' other side and did the same. God, they were annoying, little brats, well, actually I shouldn't say little they were taller than us somehow. How did they get so tall, I had to find out and I had to find out how they aged, but most importantly how they survived?

"Can I kill them, now Blossom?" Buttercup asked me with a growl.

"Yeah" I replied staring at the three boys still laughing. Buttercup was going to pound them so hard they won't be able to move for a week.


	9. What's A Hammer Hurricane!

What do you think am I good or should I improve? Tell me what you think and if you have some ideas that you would be happy to share, I would thank you.

Chapter 9 already, I started this story on Sunday and today's Wednesday and I did 3 chapters yesterday and each chapter I make is at least 1000 words, I think I'm a fast writer.

Anyway back to the story!

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 9: What's A Hammer Hurricane!

Bubble's POV:

Buttercup had an evil grin on her face and started giggling nastily as if she was a villain. Oh… no… she's going to do something really bad… I hope she won't destroy the city, she nearly did that last time. Buttercup's giggling got the attention of the Rowdy Ruff Boys; they turned to see what was going on. They looked confused and a little worried; if I were them I'd be terrified.

"Why are you laughing and what's with that look?" Brick asked, keeping his distance. They should run while they still can.

"Oh… nothing… heh, heh, heh… it's just I'm about to have some fun… heh, heh… hey, Blossom… can we do the Hammer Hurricane…" Buttercup questioned cheekily with a wicked smile.

Blossom smiled at Buttercup "Sure… ready, Bubbles?" She inquired and glanced over at me. Oh… why not… it was fun the first time we did that move… and I would like to do it again… yeah I'll do it…

"Yeah, why not, it was fun the first time, we made Mojo go into space?" I said giggling and I got on my tippy toes. The boys looked confused; they were mainly looking at Buttercup. She was creeping the hell out of me and she wasn't even looking at me, I can't imagine what the boys felt.

"Wait… what's the Hammer Hurricane… Blossom what are you guys up to?" Brick demanded looking worried and he actually seemed to think we'd answer.

"Tell us now or… um… or…" Boomer couldn't think of what they were going to do to us, so he looked to Butch for help.

"We'll kick your asses so hard you won't be able to find them" Butch finished for Boomer trying to threaten us, it didn't work.

Buttercup and Blossom turned to me, "HAMMER HURRICANE!" We cried in unison. We flew into the air and made a triangle. Buttercup turned to us and held her hammer in front of her horizontally; Blossom flew to Buttercup and in the speed of light tied her up with her yo-yo.

"Ready" Blossom asked and we both nodded, we all started grinning at each other. Blossom flew backwards and pulled the yo-yo with her, so Buttercup started to spin and spin and spin like one of those Bay blades… or something along those lines.

A green and yellow hurricane formed and now it was my turn, I looked down to the three boys, they were watching with amazement in their eyes. I lifted my wand and made a bubble the size of a small apartment, then Blossom flew next to me smiling and we push the bubble towards the boys together.

The boys were too busy watching Buttercup and when they finally saw the bubble it was too late, they were caught. They started punching and kicking the sides, they were trying everything to get out, but they won't be able to, because it will only pop if I used my wand.

We flew down to them and started pushing the bubble towards the green and yellow hurricane; they turned to us with scared looks.

"You wouldn't dare" Brick said staring at Blossom as if he pleaded with his eyes she'd stop.

"Yeah, we would" Blossom replied giggling, I start to giggle too once again. You know, it wasn't actually scary having the Rowdy Ruff boys back, it was fun and actually pretty funny.

"Oh… girls… come on… what we did wasn't that bad now, was it…?" Brick questioned, pleading for us to stop, that didn't work either.

"No… and what you guys did was that bad… so have a nice trip…" Blossom responded absolutely beaming.

"Look… if you don't stop… you'll regret it and we won't scream our lungs out like what you did… we'll pound you faces in…" Butch threatened with a hiss.

"No, you guys this'll be fun, trust me" Blossom replied still smiling.

We pushed even harder and the bubble floated over to the hurricane, and bang the bubble went flying over Townsville Beach and they didn't stop there. They flew further out to sea and closer to the sun.

Buttercup slowly stopped spinning and I flew over to Buttercup and helped steady her. She was very dizzy, she nearly fell out of the sky, and Blossom came forward and helped me stop her from falling. She was looking all around her and she started pushing us away.

"I can fly by myself!" Buttercup said and flew out of our grip. But she was flying like she was drunk, however every time we went to help her; she'd push us away and yelled at us to let her go.

She wouldn't give in… she never gives in… she always fights no matter what… sometimes I like it… but times like these… I want her to give in for once…

"Buttercup, you're going to fall, let us help you, come on, Buttercup" Blossom begged for her to stop fighting us, but it wasn't helping and it never did.

After about five minutes of Buttercup fighting us and flying around like she was drunk, she was fine and back to normal. "Let's pop the bubble, I wonder if they can swim" Buttercup exclaimed with her best and most beautiful smile.

"Yeah, but then, we take them to jail, okay" Blossom replied and gazed at the giant bubble floating above the ocean. Buttercup zoomed over to the big bubble and looked back at us. We slowly flew over to her and I glanced at the boys inside, they were still trying to kick through the damn thing… well, I'm not actually doing something bad… they want to get out… I'm helping them in a way they probably don't want…

"Bubble Pop" I mumbled with a little smile and with the pointy part on the back of my wand, I tapped the bubble and straight away my pretty blue bubble popped with a bang.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys fell and were about to splash into the sea water when they suddenly started flying…

Wait… I must be seeing things… they can't be flying… but they are… and they're coming straight for us… but that wasn't the scariest thing… the scariest thing was that they were furious… and they're going to take it out on us…


	10. Stronger And Faster!

It's the 22nd of December, 3 more days than its Christmas! I hope you guys have a great holiday.

Now next chapter, chapter 10 already.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 10: Stronger And Faster!

Blossom's POV:

Bubbles popped her giant blue bubble with her wand and it made a big bang, and I mean big, my ears were ringing after that. I saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys fall off the bits of bubble that were left and they were heading towards the ocean water, they going for a swim if they wanted to… or not…?

I didn't really care, and didn't really want to watch the Rowdy Ruff Boys fall into water, because when you think about it, it's not that exciting, seeing boys fall in water… wow. So I started to head back to the sandy beach of Townsville. I was looking at the beach and watching the little kids playing in the sand, when suddenly I was hit in the back with something hot, really hot, it was burning my flesh alive, and shit was it painful.

I flew down to the sea water and put the cool water on my back to stop whatever it was, that's when I noticed that the thing that burned me wasn't just something hot it was a little fire ball, luckily for me the water put the fire out before it did any real damage.

God… how'd that happen… it's not like me or the other Power Puff Girls Z can do that… and even if we could… they wouldn't have done that to me… they're my friends… more like sisters…

I looked up at Buttercup and Bubbles, they were dodging fire balls and light beams, and I looked to see where they were coming from and… it was the Rowdy Ruff Boys… wait, what…? It can't be them… it can't be… but… they were… flying… and the fire balls were coming out of their… hands… and the beams were coming from their… eyes… that can't be possible… they can't fly and we can't even do that… so how can they… it's impossible… I'm dreaming again… like earlier today when I was at the I-scream Roller Ride… if they can do that… then I'm a robot from out of space…

I looked at them more closely… yeah… I'm a robot from out of space…

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were furious, they were red in the face and they were after us. Boomer was flying over to Bubbles and she wasn't watching him, she was trying to dodge the fire balls and light beam things, and Boomer was coming up from behind. No, you don't… you're not touching her… on my dead body…

I lifted my yo-yo "Yo-yo Crush" I screamed and threw my yo-yo towards Boomer. It flew through the air and hit him in the back and he went crashing into the ocean water with a splash, it made a wave about ten feet tall.

Brick turned to me and growled, he was coming straight at me, I lifted my yo-yo again and threw it at him, although he caught it and gave me a wicked smile just like Buttercup had given them.

"Now, don't let go… trust me this'll be fun and just like our trip in the bubble… now ready and GOOO!" Brick cried with a grin and started spinning. I went flying around and around in circles, he was laughing the whole time and that wicked smile was stuck to his face.

I wanted to let go but… my yo-yo was special… it wrapped itself around my hand when I pick it up… so I don't drop it… why couldn't it just let me go…? God, I'm getting dizzy… and I'm not feeling well… when will he stop…? Probably when I poke… he just kept on spinning and spinning… isn't he getting dizzy…? He has to be... although if he was dizzy he didn't show it.

Than his smile got even bigger and showed off his white teeth. Then he just let go and I went flying through the air. I couldn't really see, I was spinning and going too fast, I could see glimpses like, I saw the ocean water then I span and I saw the clear blue sky, I saw the beach and the kids watching the fight between the Power Puff Girls Z and the Rowdy Ruff Boys, and I saw the busy city, and then I just stopped. Now I was confused. I looked up to see that Brick caught me and he was still grinning like this was the best day of his life, it probably was.

Well, if he wasn't trying to beat the living crap out of me… I would have thought that he was… well, pretty cute with that smile… oh god, what am I thinking…? I should be trying to pound his face in… not stare at it…

I moved to hit him in the face with my fist, but he just kicked me in the stomach and I was thrown through the sky again. I could see the concrete road and I was going to do a face plant into it, I quickly looked around and saw a building with a ledge. I lifted my pink yo-yo and threw it, the yo-yo wrapped around the ledge. I stopped falling and I was now hanging in the air over a twenty five foot drop.

I quickly recovered and started flying. I heard a big cracking noise and glanced down to see Brick ripping a lamp post out of the ground, and flying straight for me.

Buttercup's POV:

Blossom was just sent spinning off into the air by Brick, I went to go help her, however I was kicked in the back by Butch and he didn't stop after that, he just started punching me in the face and kicking me in the gut. I grabbed his leg and threw him into the water, not a good idea because suddenly the water started to ripple, and huge waves formed. But the worst was that there was something glowing under the water, a big red light and it was growing bigger and bigger by the second, it was going to turn the whole ocean red at this rate, I have to get the people of Townsville away from the water.


	11. Under Water!

Next chapter is here sorry about the delay. Thank you THE POWERPUFF for your nice comments and just so you know I'm not British, I'm an Aussie and I will make my chapters longer unless I found a really good cliff hanger, because well I want to keep my readers reading.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 11: Under Water!

Bubble's POV:

I was kicked in the stomach and was sent flying through the air, I quickly recovered. When I looked at where Boomer was last and I thought I would find him flying towards me with a fire ball in his hand, although to my surprise, I saw him staring very intently at the water. I looked down to see what was so important that he'd stop trying to crush my organs. What I found made me stop thinking, my mouth was hanging wide open and my eyes were probably the size of dinner plates.

The sea was turning a bright red… OMG, was that blood…? Oh no, it's Buttercup's… oh no… oh no… I gazed around trying to find Buttercup and found her staring at the water, but she wasn't bleeding and I wasn't bleeding, so I was wrong.

I looked around some more and realised that Butch was missing… where is he…? Was he bleeding…? No… he couldn't be bleeding because last time I looked at those two he was bashing the living daylights out of Buttercup… I looked back to the water, it was redder than before. However it wasn't blood, it was something else… something underneath the water… it was glowing… whatever it was… it sure wasn't good… it was huge… and it was getting bigger…

"You got Butch really angry, Buttercup, he's going to kill you, after he has his fun with you, of course, it's going to be a long night for you and he's going to take his time with you" Boomer mumbled, he didn't laugh or even smile about that, actually he looked scared.

Whatever Buttercup did she was in big trouble now…

Blossom's POV:

Brick was right in front of me and he lifted the lamp post high above his head and threw the thing down. I moved to the right and it just missed me to hit a building, and it made a big hole in the wall. He threw the thing again and I dodged, and it missed by about 20cm; he did it again and again and again missing me by a couple of centimetres. But he wouldn't stop; I really pissed him off by hitting Boomer. We were destroying Townsville; I had to lead him somewhere else, away from people.

"I like this game, Blossom, it's like wack-a-mole, but so much better. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He murmured with a big grin and tried to hit me again just missing my head. God, he would have squished my brain. I flew away and he was right behind me with the lamp post. "Run, Pinky, run! Run as fast as you can, let's see if you can out run me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He teased.

I flew behind a building, I think I lost him. "God… how'd… he… get… so… strong…" I whispered to myself and panting in between breaths. Okay… I'll ask the Professor later… right now I need to get away from Brick… which I think I've done… so I need to get Bubbles and Buttercup out of here-

"Ccccrrrraaaacccckkkk!" The building I was resting on suddenly broke in half and fell. I looked above my head to look over what was now the top of the building to find Brick grinning and still holding the lamp post. He nearly hit my head… again… I think he's aiming for it… Jesus Christ, he's trying to kill me… the villains don't even try that because they know that we will kick their asses and the Rowdy Ruff Boys never tried to kill us before, just hurt or disgust or scare us… that was before we tried to kill them…

"Hey, Pinky, found you!" He called with that evil grin. I flew fast and away from town, I was heading back to the ocean, at least there he can't hurt the citizens. I flew over the beach and towards Buttercup and Bubbles; they were watching the water for some reason. Although I don't know why; I was too busy trying to keep my head on my shoulders where it belonged. I could hear Brick laughing behind me and he was close, too close for my comfit.

I got to my friends and froze; the thing they were staring at was under the water and glowing. I forgot about Brick and his deadly lamp post, and him trying to make my head come off my body. Whatever was under the water was a lot worse than him and his lamp post. I sensed someone behind me and I already knew who it was.

"Did someone get Butch a little angry?" Brick chuckled in my ear, I could feel his breath on my naked skin and it made me shiver. What on earth happened here…? what's he talking about…? That can't be Butch… like I know he's a hot head and everything, but… god, he has to be about to explode to make the water change that colour.

"What happened here… what the hell are you talking about, that can't be Butch?" I demanded in total shock.

I looked over to Bubbles and she panicked "Don't look at me, it was Buttercup who got Butch angry, I was fighting Boomer" She squealed in terror at me so I wouldn't point the finger with worried and fear in her eyes.

"Hey! What else was I meant to do, let him beat me so bad I'll be in the hospital for a year?" Buttercup yelled at Bubbles.

"Yes, you should have, now he'll kick you so hard you'll be on mars for the rest of your life" Boomer replied staring at the glowing water like everyone else, unlike his brother he wasn't finding this amusing for some reason. I knew he was stupid, but he always thought everything was funny and the fact that he wasn't laughing now made it worse.

"I can take him, he's just a little shit that can fly and throw fire" Buttercup said bravely, she was very angry that Boomer made it sound like Butch would kick her ass and I actually believed Boomer for once.

"Really, it didn't look like that before, he was beating you so bad you were falling out of the sky" Boomer yelled at Buttercup and Buttercup wasn't happy, she was turning bright red once again, like the water. Now that I think about it, that could be Butch down there from what I'm seeing up here. They're both hot heads and with powers, so that makes them worse, when they get angry they don't scream, they destroy.

She flew to Boomer and started belting the shit out of him, if she kept that up, we weren't going to be able to recognise him, he'll be that bruised and bloody. Brick started to fly over to them to help his little brother. I was going to try and stop him because he was going to use that bloody pole again and he was good with the damn thing, looking at the mess we made in the city. However I heard this awful noise, me and Bubbles both looked down towards the water.

The water was turning into big tidal wave about twenty feet tall and the glowing was getting worse it looked like the thing under there was coming out and fast. Bubbles screamed and that got Buttercup's attention, she came over to see what was going on. Brick was too busy helping his brother.

Suddenly Butch flew out of the water a hundred miles an hour, he was pissed, and I thought Brick was mad. He was red not just in the face, he was red all over as if he was a human tomato. His growling sounded louder than an air plane and he had dark aura all around him, he was on the verge of exploding. But the worse was his eyes, they were black, nothing else, just black and the stare was locked on to Buttercup, he was furious and drop dead scary.


	12. A Flute!

Yesterday was Christmas day! I had so much fun, I got x-box Kinect isn't that cool. Yeah I'm so happy, it's so much fun, but because I played it all day with my family I feel so sore, too much jumping, ducking, running and all that stuff but I still LOVE IT IT'S THE BEST GAME IN THE WORLD I wish I could play it now but too sore.

On your birthday or next Christmas you should ask your parents for it, I swear you'll love it.

I hope all of you guys had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 12: A Flute!

Butch's POV:

That little bitch, I'm going to kill her after I make her a cripple, eat her tongue and lots of other things that would make her bleed. She's going to pay for all the pranks she stopped, for returning the candy we stole, for beating the crap out of me, and killed for that hammer hurricane thing they did. FUCK, I'm going to make her beg me to kill her and if her friends get in the way the same goes for them.

"Let's have some fun… come on Buttercup… we're going to have a killer of a time…" I snarled trying my best to scare the life right out of her with my glare.

She was, angry; nothing else, just angry and I think maybe shocked. That can't be right, she should be shitting herself. Instead the fucking bitch was a little shocked and out right pissed off. I guess I'll have to try a little harder.

I looked to my brothers, Boomer was bleeding in the face and Brick was… holding a stupid pole… why the fuck was he holding a pole…? I was about to yell at him and demand to know why the fuck he had a pole… but I saw his face and he didn't look happy… well, I guess they might want to help get my revenge…

"Boomer, Brick you wanna have some fun?" I asked with a sadistic smile on my face, Brick grinned showing off all his teeth and Boomer… well… he did his best to smile however, well, his face is pretty broken and swollen so you couldn't really tell what the hell he was doing, he could have been fucking ecstatic as he looked as if that little bloody speck of brain of his was swelling until his head popped off.

"Yeah, that sounds great" Brick replied still grinning and started laughing, I laughed along with him, we're going to have so much fun.

Boomer started to chuckle, although in the end he was coughing up blood, what happened to him? It's not like Bubbles would or could do that. Was it Blossom…? No, she wouldn't bash someone like that… she's always talking about rules and what's right and all that kind of shit… so it must have been Buttercup knowing her anger… now there's another reason to beat her all the way to hell and back…

I flew over to my brothers, so my older brother was on my right and my broken brother was on my left. We were having a stare down, Brick glaring at Blossom and Blossom was glaring right back, but you could see she was a bit shaky when she should have been shitting herself. Boomer was doing something with his eyes, trying to scare Bubbles and it was working, but anything could scare Bubbles. Well, Boomer's either glaring or dying right on the spot; I think it's a bit of both. I was giving the death glare to Buttercup, although she just gave me the same look, she should be fucking terrified not glaring back and she was pissing me off all the more.

She's harder than I thought; most girls would be running away screaming by now, not her. She doesn't even look scared.

I'll have to use my weapon, they still think we throw snort and socks well, they're going to have the surprise of their lives. Our weapons aren't girly like a pink yo-yo or a bubble blower; our weapons are proper weapons ones that will make you bleed.

"Hey, Brick, you think it's time to show them our secret weapons?" I questioned not looking away from Buttercup. She looked a little confused after I asked about our secret weapons. Yeah, well, in a minutes that confused look on her face is going to turn into complete horror as she discovers that their Hammer Hurt was nothing compared to our weapons.

"Yeah, I think it's time, Boomer what do you think?" Brick asked, however I already knew the answer to that question, nothing. Boomer's head is always empty, nothing going in and nothing going out accept the wind, and it goes in one ear and out the other. What was the point of even asking him, he'd go along with anything we said because he didn't have the capacity to think that hard if he could think at all –I hadn't decided if he actually could, I think the furthest his brain figured out was if he should put his pants on his head or his legs- and he always looked to us for answers to the simplest questions like 'is the sky blue?'

"Umm… yeah, I guess umm…" Boomer replied slowly like it was the hardest question he was ever asked and for him it probably was. See what I mean, nothing in his head except dust and air.

You see I'm the tough, mean and the hot head out of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Brick's the smart one, the leader and the one that comes up with the ideas. Boomer… he's… well, he's… the dumb and clueless one and always will be, he's just there, we don't really need him, we just can't get rid of him.

"What's this bloody secret weapon you three fuckwits are talking about?" Buttercup demanded with a lot of attitude she'd pay for.

"Why, Butterbutt, you scared?" I taunted and she just growled at me as if she was tiger, more like a fluffy kitten actually.

"Don't worry, Power Puff Dorks Z… you'll see" Brick murmured with fake concern. He dropped that stupid pole he was holding into the water, now that I think about it I need to ask him why the hell he had the fucking thing. He reached to the back of his neck and pull out a big red and black sword from the back of his Rowdy Ruff Boys jacket, the sword could cut someone in half in one slice if I do say so myself. Boomer pulled out his metal baseball bat that had RRB on it in dark blue, it's the only weapon we'll let him hold, he wanted a machine gun, but he would be shooting us more than our enemies and he actually asked us what side does the bullets come out. He had complained when we hid all the other weapons, it was for his own good. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my army green flute, that was the best out of our weapons even if it didn't look it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Your secret weapons are… a flute… a baseball bat and a big knife? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… and I thought Blossom's yo-yo and Bubbles' bubble wand were stupid… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" Buttercup shouted loud enough for the children at the beach to hear as she cackled. Yeah, well, in minutes I'll be the one laughing and she'll be crying for me to stop.

I looked to Bubbles; she looked confused like she thought we would pull out a tank or something. Blossom had a suspicious look on her face, so she is the smart one in their little group.

"What's the flute do? Is it like Brick spit straw?" Blossom asked eyeing our weapons. Bubbles looked to her and saw Blossom's suspicion, she backed away from Boomer and moved closer to Blossom. However Buttercup was too busy fucking laughing like it was the funniest thing she ever saw, so we really are their counterparts.

When the Power Puff Girls Z first showed us their weapons I thought they were nuts. I laughed like Buttercup and made a couple of jokes about the bubble blower and the yo-yo. Boomer looked lost, confused like he thought he missed something and looked to Brick for help. Brick was staring at the weapons with a look that was half confusion and half suspicion and Boomer walked closer to Brick, while I was still laughing, I thought that was the funniest moment of my life until they showed us what their weapons could do.

"No my flute is NOT like Brick's spit straw, it's something that's going to make you three scream in pain" I told them very seriously and Buttercup just laughed even more, she's really going to fucking regret that.


	13. I Shouldn't Have Laughed!

Sorry making you wait so long but this might cheer you up, I got good news. I am just starting a new story; I'm going to do 2 stories at the same time. My other story is called 'We Have To Stay Hidden' but I haven't downloaded it yet.

Chapter 13: I Shouldn't Have Laughed!

Buttercup's POV:

This was the stupidest thing I ever heard, a flute that makes you bleed and scream in pain. I think Butch needs medication and he needs it now, Jesus, talk about crazy.

"And I thought the Ameoba Boys were lame and stupid, but you guys take first prize!" I cried laughing as loud as a fog horn. Blossom and Bubbles were moving away from the Rowdy Ruff Boys like they were on fire, why I don't know. They can't really be scared of a flute, a bat and a big knife. We have a hammer bigger than us, an atomic yo-yo and a super powered bubble blower.

Whatever, I'm going to grab their 'Weapons' and smash them into little pieces and then show them what a real weapon looks like. Stupid boys, apparently what little brains they had were replaced with muscles, or they used so much steroids that they got brain washed, either way they're stupid.

"The only way that freaking flute will be painful and will make us scream is because you don't understand the concept of a melody! Have you ever played an instrument before, have you ever even heard of music?" I demanded and I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Umm… Buttercup, you might want to keep your mouth shut" Blossom whispered looking worried. She really needs to calm down, she worries too much.

"Umm… yeah, what Blossom said" Bubbles was nodding like she was one of those bobble heads you have sitting on the dash board of your car. Shit, what wussy's? I can't believe them sometimes, wel,l I guess that's what it's like to be a proper girl… eeerrr yuk… no, thank you… I'm going to always be the tom boy of the three of us.

"You should listen to your power puff buddies" Brick told me threatening us. The boys were watching us with an evil glare in their eyes; they thought they were real tough, yeah, not even in their dreams.

"Ha, yeah, on what planet should I listen to those two when they say I should back away from you three dim wits, ha, ha, ha!" I said cackling like I never had before, yeah, like I should be scared of those thre-

Suddenly my ears felt like they were about to explode, the pain was like nothing I've ever felt before. My ear drums were on fire, I wasn't really aware that something wet was coming out my ears and going down the side of my neck. I placed my finger tips on the liquid going down the side of my neck and soaking into my shirt, I looked at my fingertips, there was something there, although my vision was too blurry to see what, wait, was that blood? The liquid was red and thick, it had to be blood.

Bam, the pain in my ears got even stronger, if that was possible. Before the pain was 'about to lose my mind' painful, now it was 'want to die' painful. I started clawing at my ears and screaming, well, I think I was screaming because I couldn't hear it or anything else, except for this high pitched squeal, that keep changing tunes like in a song, a very painful song.

Butch's POV:

Ha! How's that for a flute, she not laughing now the stupid bitch. Yeah, how's it feel to be the ones with the disadvantage?

I kept playing my weapon, I call it the Sonic Singer, and I played my weapon until I ran out of air. When I finished I was breathing the air like I couldn't get enough of it, however even with the pain in my chest and lungs, I had the biggest grin I've ever had glued to my face and nothing was going to make it go away.

"Hey, girlies, how's that for a weapon? Flute my ass!" Brick taunted, I looked to him and he was like me. Best grin ever on his face and he probably thought the same thing I did, BEST DAY OF OUR LIVES! I looked to Boomer and well, I not sure what _that_ was on his face, it was a something.

"Oh, Butch, look what you did to them, that's so cool!" Boomer said amazed and excited, he clearly forgot all about his pain. The girls looked up at us with surprise and fear on their faces; well, except for Buttercup, she was shocked and angry. She was turning red all over just like I did when I was angry, she looked like she was about to turn into a tomato or explode with rage, I'm going with explode, and when she does explode looks like she's going to take all that rage out on me.

That's impossible she should be like her friends scared shitless not on the verge of going ferial. This burst my perfect bubble and infuriated me _"HOW ON THE FUCKING EARTH CAN YOU NOT BE FUCKING SCARED_?" I screamed at her.

"_BECAUSE YOU NEARLY BLEW MY FUCKING EAR DRUMS APART, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, AND NOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND FUCKING SMASH THAT FUCKING STUPID FUCKING FUTE_!" She roared back, and then she flew at me so fast I didn't have time to defend myself. She grabbed me around the waist and we went soaring through the air and crashing into the sand on Townsville Beach.

When I sat back up my mouth was full of sand, yuk. I spat it all out and was ready to drink the little boy's coke to get rid of the taste when I realised that Buttercup was missing. I looked around me, but Buttercup was… gone? Where I don't know, she's a weird girl she attacks me then diapears-

I heard a scream like some kind of battle cry you see in the movies coming from above me. I looked up to see Buttercup about to smash my head in with her hammer, I moved faster than I ever have before. She smashed the hammer into the sand right next to me, jesus, she was about to crack my head open, I really must have pissed her off.

She looked up and straight at me with the angriest look I have ever seen on anyone's face… not true I have seen that look before… on me in the mirror.

She lifted her hammer over her head and I rolled away from her like I was trained to do that, then I heard Buttercup started doing another battle cry and a muffled crushing sound as the hammer once again smash into the yellow sand. I swear the ground shook.

I climbed off the ground and started flying. I turned to see where Buttercup was and lucky I did because she was right behind me and was going to hit me in the side of my head with that fucking hammer of hers. I didn't even hear her get up. I had just enough time to duck before she tried to give me brain damage with the bloody fucking hammer and she thought my weapon was annoying.

The Buttercup has really changed… in a good way… I like it… she's older... she doesn't look like a stupid little six year old anymore… she's tougher… she's angrier… well, I like those things in any girl… who wants one of those girls who are all about their hair… plus, she's sexy… with the long legs… pretty face… good sized breasts and… well, of cause that great little ass… wait, what am I thinking…? Did she already hit me in the head with that hammer when I wasn't looking? Fuck, I've lost my mind, I just thought of Buttercup as _SEXY_!


	14. Dying By Your Own Weapon!

Hoped you liked chapter 13 and just so you know I have posted my second story 'We Have To Stay Hidden!' chapter 1 and 2 have been posted and I'm just finishing chapter 3.

Ok now to chapter 14,

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 14: Dying By Your Own Weapon!

Brick's POV:

I looked behind me to see Buttercup swinging her hammer trying to hit Butch in the head. He really pissed her off, he was just able to dodge that god forsaken hammer of hers, and the hammer was missing him by centimetres. It was a miracle that Butch was able to actually dodge her blows.

I not really sure if I should go over there and help, normally he wants to handle fights himself. He doesn't like people helping him, Butch says only pussy's and little kids ask for help from their older brothers and the fact that he was fighting Buttercup made it worse, he'd kill _me_ if I ever embarrassed him like that in front of her and he'd never forgive me.

Plus, he looked like he could handle Buttercup by himself and probably the main reason that I don't want to help is because Buttercup's like Butch when it comes to getting angry, they really get _angry_.

I remember Butch on Christmas he got so angry because Mojo only gave us one little round piece of chocolate each. He started screaming at Mojo saying that he wanted a big remote control car not one little piece of chocolate, he was throwing Mojo's tools and equipment around the room, he almost hit me in the head with Mojo's stolen nuclear laser beam, but he was actually trying to kill Mojo. No matter what me and Boomer did Butch wouldn't calm down, he was furious. Although that's Butch when he gets angry, you just leave him alone and let him calm down by himself. In about 1 to 6 hours he's alright and he's happy again, once it took a full week for him to calm.

I looked to Boomer and of course he was watching Buttercup, who was still trying to kill Butch at the beach. When I glanced at the two Power Puffs, I saw Blossom rolling her eyes and Bubbles looking very worried. I'm guessing Buttercup is like Butch when she has a hissy fit, Blossom was having the same reaction to Buttercup that I have to Butch and Bubbles was acting like Boomer when Butch gets angry.

"Brick, I think Butch needs help" Boomer said with his eyes glued to the two green figures fighting in the sand.

"If Butch does need help he's never going to admit it" I replied. I turned back to the fight at the beach "Anyway, he can handle a girl and her stick."

They were still at it, she was still swinging that hammer at Butch's head and Butch was flying up, down, left and right dodging her hammer. Until suddenly he stopped and just started staring at her funny, when he finally snapped out of it. He didn't have enough time to get fully out of the green hammer's path and was hit in the chest with Buttercup's big hammer and went flying into a little girl's sand castle. He didn't have a chance to get up before Buttercup hit him in the calf, then she lifted the hammer and it came crashing down on his abdomen he moved into a fatal position to stop her from hitting his important organs.

"Okay, maybe not… now he needs help" I mumbled in alarm and flew over to Butch who was about to get a big dent in his forehead.

Blossom's POV:

Brick flew towards the beach and Boomer was flying right behind him. I turned to Bubbles and said "We better go help Buttercup, okay, just watch out for her bad temper". We flew after Brick and Boomer, we all were heading towards the beach where Buttercup was about to smash Butch's head in and luckily the citizens had left.

I heard Brick whisper something to Boomer and then Boomer flew behind Buttercup. She was just about to bring the hammer down on Butch's head when Boomer hit her in the right hip with his metal baseball bat. She went face first into Townsville's beautiful yellow sand and before she could get up Boomer hit her where her spinal cord would be, and then he hit her again in the back of her knee.

I threw my yo-yo at Boomer and it wrapped around his waist, and then I tugged on the yoyo's string as hard as I could. Boomer went flying into the air and with a simple twist of my wrist; Boomer went head first into the warm waters of Townsville Beach.

I was just turning back to where Buttercup and Butch were lying in the sand when someone hit me in the head from behind then the someone's arms went around my waist. Then the person sent me with himself attached to my waist flying into the water. When we were under the water I found to my surprise the water wasn't warm it was actually very cold. I felt the someone's hand move from my waist to my shoulders and then the person span me around so I could face the him and what do you know, it was Brick.

He looked right into my eyes and smiled, then he grabbed my yo-yo and before I could realise his intention he started wrapping it around my hands, so they were tied together and he made it so they were stopping the blood run through my veins. I couldn't fight him because I was too dizzy after being hit in the head with what I think was all his strength.

After he finished tying me and made it so I couldn't use my hands to swim, he put my hands right up against my stomach and then started wrapping my yoyo around my hands and stomach, so I couldn't swim at all. He was going to drown me and I couldn't do anything to stop him.

I was helpless; he looked back to my face. He still had that happy little grin on his face when he waved good bye and swam towards the surface. I watched him fly into the air and I didn't look away until I couldn't see him at all. Then I started wiggling and twisting which didn't help me at all. I was looking everywhere but there was nothing that could help me get out of this mess and Bubbles and Buttercup didn't know I was down here, so they couldn't help either.

How could I actually let him take my yoyo and use it on me, how stupid is that 'The leader of the Power Puff Girls dies from her own weapon' that will make a great head line in the Newspapers?

Wiggling and twisting just wasted what air I had left, my lungs were soon empty and my throat burned for oxygen. I started to lose my vision and I couldn't really think straight anymore, all I could think about is air, I need air and I need it now.

Well, I better get used to it, because there is no way I'm getting air. I'm going to die a stupid and horrible death. This was my last moment on earth, I'm not getting out of my own yo-yo and I'm not getting out of the water. I'm going to die young and I'm going to die now by my own bloody weapon like the pathetic hero I was.


	15. A Limp Teenager Came Ashore!

Just so you guys know I probably will only be make a chapter or 2 a week because I'm getting a lot of home work at school ok, so I'm going to need more time to make chapters. Well here is chapter 15.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 15: A Limp Teenager Came Ashore!

Bubbles POV:

Brick had his arms wrapped around Blossom's waist and they both went splashing into the water, I don't think Blossom needs help with Brick she never has. Why would she need it now?

I looked to Buttercup who was getting back to her feet and she bent over and to my disgust she started spitting out sand, gross. The worst part was that her outfit was a complete disaster; she had sand all over her clothes and they were also ripped, her skirt was all crunched up, there was a big hole in the front of her jacket and lucky for her. Her shirt was covering her breasts, that would have been very humiliating if her picture was in the paper, she was meant to be a PPGZ and she was caught accidently flashing to the villians? That would have been awful.

OMG, that would be so embarrassing having your breasts showing and you're fight criminals and being partly naked in the Newspapers, even more embarrassing if the criminals were the Rowdy Ruff Boys, I would just die if they saw my boobs. However more importantly she would have to get that fixed; well, I could fix it in ywo hours that would be easy and fun.

"Yuk, sand tastes horrible, that little shit, Boomer, I'm going to murder him!" She hissed furious;y, I think she's upset about her outfit too and she snapped her jaws together… I hope he didn't knock out a tooth.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen because I'm going to be the one doing the murder and I'm going to kill _you_!" Butch snarled with an extra growl at the end for show, glaring right at Buttercup. She turned to him and glared back.

OMG, can these two for once just calm down and talk maybe have something to eat and say their sorry for what they did? No, of course not, they have to try and kill each other over little things like being pushed into some sand, at least Buttercup wasn't flashing the villains. Now if I someone had caused me to flash bad guys, I might make them be stuck in a bubble for a day before I give them to the jail, but I don't think I'd murder them.

Well, I guess if someone did that to _my clothes_ I would attack them. I love my clothes that would be a nightmare if someone trashed my clothes.

"Can't you two just… umm… I don't know… talk… say you're sorry… and not attack each other… maybe?" I inquired a bit worried.

"NNNOOO!" They both roared together at me and then started glaring at me like I said they should kiss or something like that, I would never suggest that, not after what happened last time we tried that.

Butch got up and dived onto Buttercup, they started rolling in the sand throwing punches and kicks. I was watching them when I heard a splash and I turned to the ocean. Boomer was just getting out of the water and Brick was shortly behind him.

"Where's Blossom?" I asked looking around trying to find Blossom in the water, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's going diving, she's going to be under the water for a while… ha, ha, ha!" Brick called out laughing once again. Why do they laugh like that, it's so rude and so cruel? It's like he just said the funniest joke ever, I don't think that was very funny.

Brick glanced at me with one of his cheeky grins. That means he's done something very bad to Blossom. Oh no, Blossom's in trouble, I have to find her.

I flew further out into sea and I was about to go under water when someone grabbed my hair and pulled, hard. I screamed and started trying to grab the person's hands, although I couldn't reach. It hurt and it felt like someone was trying to pull the skin off my scalp. Suddenly I was spinning around and around and then hands that had hold of both my pig tails let go and I went flying into the parking lot. I crashed into a blue BMW, I started to get on my feet, when someone grabbed me from the back of my shirt and threw me into the little ice cream shop.

I blacked out after that.

Buttercup's POV:

Bubbles was sent flying into the air and crashing into my favourite ice cream pallor by Boomer. Now, I'm really going to murder that boy, I flew over to the BMW that Boomer was standing next to giggling to himself and tackled the guy. We smashed into the pavement and I climbed on top of him. I started punching him in that busted face which was my best masterpiece. The guy was too confused to actually fight back, but before I could give him any real damage someone picked me up.

"You leave him alone, bitch!" Butch growled and then threw me into a dark green minivan.

I turned around to find him right in front of me, so I kicked him in the face. After I kicked him about eight times in the face and gut he went into a complete frenzy. Kicking and punching me every two seconds and I didn't get a chance to fight back.

"BUTCH STOP, that's enough we will finish this another time!" Brick commanded his brother.

Butch lifted his head and looked at Brick. He slowly got off me and walked over to his brothers. I stood up; I nearly fell back down on my ass. He looked to me with a glare I just glared back, and then he flew away with his brothers.

I looked to the ice cream pallor and flew inside to help Bubbles. Bubbles was out cold, I started to shake her. After what seemed like an hour or two, which was probably only three minutes she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked confused.

"You're at the beach remember, we were fighting the Rowdy Ruff Boys" I reminded to her. She seemed to realise what happened then she looked at me again.

"Are they gone?" She questioned.

"Yeah, they ran away like the little shits they are" I replied with a cocky grin even though that wasn't exactly ture.

Bubbles just opened her mouth to say something when a little girl came running around the corner and screamed "There's a… there's a… a girl, she… I think she might be dead… we need help… this way… come…"

The little girl ran towards the water and I looked to Bubbles, she was already getting up. We flew after the panicking little girl, she was fast.

The little girl stopped in front of a boy who was leaning over a teenage girl. The female wasn't moving, she was just limp, I pushed both the little girl and the guy aside and bent over the teenager. To my shock it was Blossom and she had changed back to Jamie. Plus, I think the girl was right, I think she's dead.


	16. Is She Dead!

How did my number one fans like chapter 15, was it good or bad please review let me know please.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 16: Is She Dead!

Bubbles POV:

Blossom… I mean Jamie looks dead… she can't be dead she's my second best friend… but she's not breathing… she has to live… please Jamie open your eyes… open your eyes… please…

I was shaking all over, I was so scared. God I don't want her to die. We need her not just because she's the leader of the Power Puff Girls Z but because she's a good friend. She helps me and Kate when we need it and… and Townsville needs her.

"Hey… you got a phone" Buttercup yelled at the man wearing the green board shorts. He was pale and his eyes wouldn't look away from Jamie's face. Me and Buttercup were both panicking she was our friend and we both didn't want to lose her. But of course Buttercup put on a strong front she was being brave for me, and she took over the situation. Already telling people what to do, that's her thing she just about all ways knows what to do and she's good at making people do what she asks.

Buttercup wasn't going to let Jamie die; she will know what to do. So… so… so Jamie won't die… not yet… not today… Buttercup won't let her…

"HEY… guy have you got a phone… HELLO… PHONE" Buttercup screamed at the poor man.

"Y-yeah… in my car" The man replied staring at Jamie. God he thinks she's going to die, but me and Buttercup won't give up on her, so she won't die.

Not yet… not today… not yet… not today… not yet… not today…

"She's… she's… going… to die… right… she will… she's… going… to die… you… can't… help… her… can you…" The little girl sobbed, she was crying in between words.

"NO SHE'S NOT" I screamed at the little girl. I know I shouldn't have yelled at the girl like that, but Jamie wasn't dying… not yet… not today…

Saying that calmed me, it nearly made me believe it. Not yet… not today…

"Hey calm down… and don't talk like that ok… she's not dying" Buttercup said, how could she be so relaxed?

"So how can I help?" The man standing behind Buttercup asked.

"Ok… we have to go stop a bank robbery… so you go get your phone and dial 911… we really have to go… oh and take the girl with you… she shouldn't watch this… NOW GO" Buttercup told the man.

WHAT, we can't leave Jamie here she might really die, and there is no bank robbery. What is Buttercup talking about she's gone nuts?

_(By the way I almost said 000 because that's our number in Australia)_

The man turned and grabbed the little girl's hand and ran towards the parking lot. They were gone in minutes.

"Wh-what bank robbery, Buttercup there is no robbery and I'm not leaving Jamie, I don't care if the city is about to explode I'm not leaving" I said panicking, I was still shaking I think I was in shock.

God don't let her die, I know I not really a believer but if you are out there please don't let her die. She's my best friend and I will do anything just don't let her die.

"Don't worry were not leaving… and plus there is no robbery… but we needed them to think that because we have to change back… Townsville can't know that we know Jamie ok… OK" Buttercup yelled at me and then grabbed my shoulder and turned me so I could see her face.

"Ok" I said shaking.

Buttercup looked around and then stood up. She was about to change when she realised that I was still kneeling in front of Jamie, she looked down at me with concern and fear in her eyes.

"Come on… we need to change before they come back…" Buttercup said so gently, I wasn't sure that it actually came out her mouth. Wow she really must be worried to talk that softly.

I started to get up very slowly and when I was standing, I nearly fainted. Lucky Buttercup was next to me so she could grab my shoulder and stopped me from falling into the sand. I lowered my right hand and I started to grab hold of my compact but I couldn't take it out of my belt my hand was shaking too much. It took five tries to pull my compact off my belt; I held it in my hands and started to open it. That took just as long as getting it off my belt. I looked to Buttercup and she was ready to change back but she was just waiting for me. I nodded and we back changed into our normal selves. We were now Izzy and Kate.

Kate was wearing her light green soccer shirt and her plain black shorts that went down to her knees. That goofy looking baseball hat that had Townsville Youth Club in yellow on the front. She was wearing he favourite sneakers and muddy socks.

I had my little blue mini shirt, my blue canvas shoes and my white blouse on. It all seemed so normal until you looked at Jamie who was lying at our feet.

She had on her back mini shirt, her pink shirt that had red love hearts on it and her favourite jean jacket and the reason it was her favourite was because it had a pink and purple butterfly on one of the pockets and it reminded her of Townsville Meadow. She loves going there, we would talk and eat together, and we would just have a brake of being the famous Power Puff Girls Z.

But her clothes were all ruined because they were wet, ripped and had sand all over them. But the scariest thing about looking at her now was that she's so pale and frozen. You can never calm her down when she's excited about something, she's always on the move, she never sits still and she always has rosy pink cheeks.

Maybe she is going to die…


	17. How Am I In A Hospital!

Please review tell me ideas or tips to make my stories better or tell me how my stories make you feel, please please please review.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 17: How Am I In A Hospital!

Jamie's POV:

I could feel something on my hand and there was also something on my face. I struggled to make my eyes open; they felt like they were super glued together. When my eye lids finally opened after what seemed like hours I had to wait some time because of the light. My vision started to come back to me after a few minutes, I looked up at the roof it was all white with big long lights across the ceiling. It was very plain; I turned my head to the right to see that the wall was also plain white. There was some equipment not like work out equipment, but there were computer screens, the tools that doctors used and there was all this beeping which was fairly annoying. Where am I, I don't remember going anywhere? Shouldn't I be at home since it was Saturday and school was going to be tomorrow?

I noticed that there was something on my face; it was some kind of breathing mask or something. I turned my head to the left and looked at my hand, there was a needle sticking out and a band aid on top to keep it inside my veins there was also a peg looking thing that had a cord attached to it, stuck on my finger.

I must be in the hospital, although I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember was being in PE and then it all went black, and after that I had the weirdest dream ever. Maybe I hit my head playing basketball and the teacher took me to the hospital.

But that dream was just so weird it was about me and my two best friends, it also had the Rowdy Ruff Boys and a really cute guy in it. But it was just a dre-

Suddenly the plain white door opened and a nurse with black hair walked in. "Hello, you're awake, that's good, do you remember what happened miss umm… Jamie Howard?" The nurse questioned with a serious face on.

"Umm… no, I don't remember what happened… did I hurt myself in PE?" I asked, the nurse smiled and then sat down in the chair next to me.

"No, miss Howard, you were found on the beach by a thirty two year old male and a ten year old girl, your friends said they went to the beach at lunch time to skip school and you disappeared, and a while after that you were found out cold and not breathing" The nurse answered with a curious look in her eyes.

I looked down at my hands "So my dream wasn't actually a dream?" I whispered to myself.

"What was that, child?" The nurse inquired leaning closer so she could hear.

I looked up and smiled "Oh, nothing just, thinking, thank you" I said in a polite way.

"You're welcome, child" The nurse replied. She was writing notes about me on a clip board. I could hear the pen moving across the paper and I saw her hand moving from left to right she was defiantly writing something about me.

So that dream was real, oh god, that means the Rowdy Ruff Boys are really back. But why would they be back now?

"Umm… nurse, when will I go home… oh, and are my friends here?" I asked the nurse.

She looked up from her clip board and smiled "Your friends and family are waiting outside and you'll be able to go home after we do some tests just to make sure you're alright" She responded calmly and she was giving me this smile that was kind of creepy, it's like the ones where someone smiles and says you're alright, when actually your dying and they know it. I hope I'm not dying

Okay, well, just some tests then I can get out of here and talk to my friends to make sure that my dream was real and I'll tell them what happen when I was under water. So I just have to stay here a little longer.

The nurse put her clip board down and walked over to where the equipment was, she grabbed one of those things that they put on your arm and it gets tighter and tighter, so they can see your blood pressure and then she walked over to me.

"Okay, child, I'm just going to place this on your arm and I want you to breath slowing and try to stay calm" The nurse said wrapping the umm… blood pressure thing around my arm. Although I wasn't really paying attention I was too busy thinking about what happened when I was under the water.

I need to find out if I was dreaming or not and I need to find out who that cute guy was. If he's umm… real.

Brick's POV:

"You cheated, so that means that I won" Butch yelled, he was fighting with Boomer because they were playing Death Race on x-box and Boomer won. Butch always gets angry when someone beats him.

I just rolled my eyes, they've been fighting for about fifteen minutes straight, and I just watched sitting on the couch, they do this all the time.

"No, I didn't cheat… you just… umm… suck… yeah… You just suck!" Boomer yelled back, and then Butch jumped off the couch and tackled Boomer.

Butch climbed onto our little brother and held him there, Boomer was struggling and kicking, however Butch had hold of him and there was no way he was letting go.

Butch then leaned right over Boomer's face "You admit that you cheated or I'll start drooling on you" Butch threatened, I had tried to get him to grow up since we aren't the silly pathetic candy stealers we had been before and we were now powerful villains that could bash the Power Puffs. Butch smiled and opened his mouth.

His spit started to come out of his mouth and if Boomer didn't do something fast it was going to be all over his face. But before I could tell them to quit or Butch could finish what he was doing there was a loud noise coming from Mojo's lab like something heavy fell on the floor.

"Yes, yes, yes, I finally did it! I, Mojo, finally did it" Mojo yelled in excitement. He came running around the corner and stopped right in front of us, he had a big evil smile painted on his face.

We all stood up "What's got you this happy that you're about to pee yourself" I inquired. Me and my brothers laughed, we loved to drive Mojo crazy and normally he would be yelling at us for that, although not today, he was too happy. Well, that just ruined our fun and we'd have to change that.

"I, Mojo, have found something that might help you find out who the Power Puff Girls Z really are and I, Mojo, will use what I found to figure out who the Power Puff Girls Z really are" Mojo jo-jo said with a satisfied look on his face.

"So, banana breathe what did you find?" Butch asked rolling his eyes and we didn't take the monkey seriously, he always thought of plans and they all fail.

"I, Mojo, hacked into Townsville High records and I, Mojo, have came up with a plan" He explained as he began smiling at us.

"And what's this plan?" I questioned fairly annoyed, he's came up with plans before that he thought were 'Great' and they all fail. _All_ fail.

"I, Mojo, have thought of a fantastic plan, that you three who are I, Mojo's, creations will check every girl that is the same age as the Power Puff Girls Z, to see if they are indeed the Power Puff Girls Z and then when you find the real identity of the Power Puff Girls Z you three will come to me, Mojo, and tell me, Mojo, what their names are and where they live" Mojo explained.

This plan doesn't sound so bad after all. So we might find out who those Power Puff Dorks Z really are.


	18. Saved By An Angel!

Sorry for the delay on Chapter 18 but I had 3 assessment tasks due around the same time. Anyway I hope you guys like it.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 18: Saved By An Angel!

Jamie's POV:

When the nurse finally finished what she called 'a couple of quick and easy tests' which were really twelve long and boring tests. God, I was about to run out the door when she wasn't looking, I was so bored and jittery.

I really need to talk to my friends and find out what happened, and if I'm nuts, and how I got out of the water because I think I was hallucinating, or maybe I really was saved by an angel.

"Okay Miss Howard, I'll tell your family members and friends that they can see you now" The nurse told me with that creepy smile on her face again.

She then stood up and walked out the door, thank the lord for that. I started to play with the wires that were attached to the machines, I know I really shouldn't have, but I was just too fidgeting.

My friends should be coming in this room any minute now… so there's nothing to worry about… yeah, nothing to worry about… just wait… they'll come in any minute now…

But nobody came in and it's been about twenty minutes, what on earth could they be talking about that would take that long? It's not like my friends and family don't know how to walk down a hallway and open a door, it's not like they have more important things to do than see their daughter that nearly died today.

Why aren't they here yet…? Okay… just calm down… maybe they went to the wrong room… yeah, wrong room… but that would only make them about five minutes late not twenty five minutes… what if something happened to them while they were waiting to be let in my room…? God, how stupid am I… nothing can happen to them in the hospital… but what if something did…?

I was on the verge of clawing my eyes out when half an hour later my mum and dad walked in. My parents looked to me and my mum ran to my bed, she grabbed hold of me and started rocking me back and forth.

I could hear her sobbing in my ear "Oh, honey… I thought… I thought… you were dead… I was so… worried… but… the nurse says… your fine… and that… you can go… home tomorrow… isn't that… good news…" Mum murmured sobbing between words; she was choking me because her hold on me was so strong.

"Mum, your straggling me" I blurted. I was pretty sure I was turning purple by then.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean… to… are you… alright…?" Mum questioned in alarm as she loosened her hold around my neck.

"It's okay, mum" I assured her, trying to cheer her up. She looked at my face and started to cry even more.

"Hey, why don't we go home before your mother floods the hospital with her tears/" Dad suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in here any longer" I said, stating the truth.

Dad came over and helped mum up, they turned and headed for the door with me tailing behind them. When we were in the hall way I saw my sister sitting in one of the chairs swinging her feet back and forth. When she saw me, she ran as fast as her little feet could carry her and jumped into my arm.

She said some things to me about how she was worried about me and how she was glad I was okay, but I wasn't really paying attention. I also don't really remember how we got to the car, I only remember putting my sister down and her holding my hand, then I remember going in the elevator, although that was it, I was too busy thinking about 'the angel'.

FLASHBACK!

My vision was nearly gone and I was about to pass out, when I saw something swimming towards me. It was all fuzzy, I could see that it had a golden coloured head and was the shape of a person, or at least I think I was. Its skin was a golden brown like the colour you get from sun baking and from the waist to the knees it had a funny pattern all swirls and twists, the pattern also had two different colours dark blue and black.

I wanted to get better look, but I blacked out before the creature got close enough for me to see.

I woke up a little after that and I was on the beach lying in the sand with the waves tickling my toes. My vision was still blurry I could see a whole lot of blue which I think was the sky and there was something moving around in front of my sight it was gold or yellow. I could feel something pushing into my chest in a kind of rhythm, something would push my chest in and then it would go away and then it would push my chest in and so on, over and over again.

While that was happening I could hear someone saying "1, 2, push… 1, 2, push… 1, 2, push…". I could tell that the person saying that was a guy by how deep and husky his voice was. But that wasn't all, every five minutes or so I would feel someone's lips on mine and the person would breathe into my mouth.

After the person did that three or four times my vision started to clear, I could now see a guy with wavy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, a very tanned body and the guy also had on a pair of board short that had dark blue swirls over a black background. All around the guy it was lit up like he was glowing or something, it made me think of an angel. Maybe this guy was an angel. The guy or angel had his hands on my chest pushing in and then stopping, pushing in then stopping in the same rhythm I could feel something pushing on my chest, so that something wasn't a something, it was his hands.

The guy or angel turned to me and leaned in close to my face, he then said "Hey, hey, can you say something? Come on, talk, what's your name…? Okay, look. I'm going to go get help". Then the angel got up and ran away heading in the direction of the car park.

I was waiting for the angel to come back when I blacked out again.

FLASHBACK!

After all that I woke up in the hospital, so maybe I really was saved by an angel.


	19. I Mojo Am An Idiot!

**Ok I hope you liked Chapter 18.**

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 19: I Mojo Am An Idiot!

Boomer's POV:

"WAKE UP, DICK HEAD!"

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed. What's going on, what was that? I looked over to my bedroom door to find Butch laughing, it's not nice to wake up to him and he loved it when he did this.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… that was… ha, ha, ha, ha… so funny… ha, ha… you should… ha, ha, ha, ha… have seen… ha, ha… your face… ha, ha, ha… and that… ha, ha… scream… ha, ha, ha, ha… hilarious…" Butch laughed. God he always pulls tricks like that, someday I'm going to pull the biggest, funniest prank ever. When I think of one.

"That's not funny, that's umm… mean!" I yelled at Butch, although he didn't take any notice so I threw an energy ball at him, and missed. Butch ducked and I set the wall on fire.

"What the fuck, you two, we want to live in the building not burn it? And Mojo says that we have to meet him in the Projection room for a debriefing" Brick shouted from down the hall.

"Another one" Me and Butch called unison.

"Yeah" Brick answered.

Butch's face lost its smile and he started to grumble as he walked away. I got out of bed, groaned and followed my brothers to the projection room.

Butch's POV:

Stupid Mojo, he ruined my fun, all because he thinks that he has a great ingenuous plan to destroy the Power Puff Dorks Z. Fuck, I hate debriefings, he's just I, Mojo, that, I, Mojo, this and I, Mojo, am a genius, well, you know what I say? I say I, Mojo, am an idiot.

Now I have to go to the projection room which I, Mojo, calls the 'Mojo's Evil Plan Debriefing Room', stupid monkey. And to think he made me perfect, oh yeah, however he messed up with Brick and Boomer, I guess they were duds.

I walked around the corner and got to the door that says _'Mojo's Evil Plan Debriefing Room' _in Mojo's scribbly writing that looks worst then a three year old trying to spell their name. I grabbed the door knob and basically threw open the door.

"Butch, watch it, you'll pulled the door off" Brick warned being all snobby.

"So, who cares, I sure don't" I responded with bored look on my face.

"I, Mojo, does, this is I, Mojo's, house so I, Mojo, want it intact" I, Mojo, answered.

The Chemical Z may have made his brain bigger, but it didn't make him smarter, although he thinks it did.

I went over to the round table that sat in the middle of the room facing the white board and sat down in the chair that was closest to the door which just happened to be next to Brick.

Boomer came in shortly after and sat down in the chair that was closest to the wall. Boomer looked like he was going to fall asleep, good that means I was successful with my prank, can't wait till tomorrow, I have a big prank prepared for my brothers.

Mojo went over to the door, shut it and then walked back to the white board. "Yesterday, I, Mojo, told you about my magnificent plan, but now I, Mojo, am going to tell you the details, because yesterday I, Mojo, just told you three of the basics of my magnificent plan" Mojo explained. "My magnificent plan will star-

"What were the basics again, I forgot?" Boomer asked looking at Mojo like he could tell him how to live forever.

"That doesn't matter, but what does matter are the details of my magnificent plan. As I, Mojo, was saying my plan will start tomorrow, my plan only has five steps and I made this video that will show you what to do" Mojo said very proud of himself and I made snoring noises until he scolded at me with that huge helmet thing on his head.

He then pressed a button on the remote and the lights turned off and after a little while he pressed another button that made the projection machine thing turn on and the movie started.

Brick's POV:

That stupid monkey made a video, which means he really must think it's a 'magnificent' plan.

The video started with a picture of the Power Puff Girls Z and… umm Blossom… looked kinda cute… well make that sexy… I'm going nuts… she isn't cute… and she isn't sexy… but with the way she's smiling… and the way she's bending over a little bit… that makes it so easy for me to get a glimpse of her breasts… and how long her legs are… and the lo-

I didn't get to finish looking at her because the screen turned black and there was some white writing that said _'All the villains of Townsville want to see the end of the Power Puff Girls Z, but no villain can think of a way to get rid of them' _the words on the screen changed and now it said _'That's why Mojo is the smartest villain in the world because he's the only villain who was smart enough to think of a plan that would work against the Power Puff Girls Z' _the screen then showed a photo of Mojo.

Then more words came on the screen that said _'Mojo made a magnificent plan twelve years ago'_

"That's bull shit, you thought of the plan yesterday!" Butch yelled.

"SHHHHH! Just watch, you'll find out" Mojo replied, he really wanted us to see this stupid movie.

But what I wanted to see was that photo of Blossom again even though I shouldn't and I probably killed her yesterday, however they forgot to ad it in the papers.

'_Mojo thought of a plan to make villains with the Power Puff Girls Z DNA and his plan worked, but not as good as he first planed-'_

"_What are you talking about, 'not as good as you planned, banana brain? We bashed the shit out of the Power dorks yesterday!" Butch growled at Mojo._

"_SHHHHHHH!" Was the only response from Mojo. _

'_The villains he made didn't have any of the powers the Power Puff Girls Z had, they didn't have any powers at all. They were too weak, too naughty, too stupid and too gross, they were never going to get rid of the Power Puff Girls Z.'_ After about two minutes the words disappeared and a photo of me and my brothers when we were little came on the screen.

"What the hell are you talking about, we are not weak or stupid!" Butch yelled furiously, he was pissed off. You don't call Butch weak or stupid and he raked his nails along the table so they made a screeching sound.

'_And the three villains Mojo created didn't get rid of the Power Puff Girls Z; the Power Puff Girls Z got rid of them by blowing them a kiss'_

"_That's your fault because you messed up when you were making us!" Butch snarled and I rolled my eyes as I sighed._

'_But Mojo was smart enough to find a way to get his three villains back and he did, and that wasn't all he did, he made them stronger, faster, older, more powerful and he also got rid of their fear of kisses.' _A photo of me and my brothers now came on the screen.

We really have changed.

"We were not scared of _KISSES_!" Butch screamed, he was murderous now.

"SHHHHHH, I want to watch the movie" Boomer hissed with his eyes glued to the screen as if it was some cool cartoon.

Butch was about to tackle Boomer again when I just grabbed him around the waist and threw him back in the chair. "Calm down, we will kick Mojo's ass later for this, okay?" I explained and Butch calmed and an evil smile appeared on his face and I sighed in relief.

'_Creating the Rowdy Ruff Boys was the first stage and making them better was the second stage. Now Mojo is going to start the final stage.'_

'_The final stage has five steps, step 1 creating list of girls the same age as the Power Puff Girls Z and ticking off names'_

'_Mojo is in the process of making a list of all the girls at Townsville High School that are the same as the Power Puff Girls Z. When he is finished the list the Rowdy Ruff Boys will check every girl. They will put a tick next to the girl's name if they look similar to one of the Power Puff Girls Z, they will put a star next to the girl's name if they skip class a lot, they will put a question mark next to the girl's name if they think they might be 1 of the Power Puff Girls Z or if they are odd and they will cross out names that they think are defiantly not the Power Puff Girls Z.'_

'_Step 2, the Rowdy Ruff Boys will find out information about the girls that have a question mark, tick or a star. The information they will collect is address, family members, friends, hobbies, things that the girl likes and things that the girl doesn't like. They will cross off the names of girls who the Rowdy Ruff Boys have changed their minds about and now think can't be 1 of the Power Puff Girls Z and they will also put a dollar sign next to the girl's name if they really think the girl might be 1 of the Power Puff Girls Z.'_

'_Step 3, the Rowdy Ruff Boys will work together for this step. Boomer pick the girl they are going to watch and will also help Butch with his part of step 3, Butch will be with Boomer and they will cause trouble to make the Power Puff Girls Z come to the rescue and Brick will watch the girl to see if she changes into 1 of the Power Puff Girls Z and comes to save the people of Townsville. They repeat this with every girl three times to make sure the girl is or isn't 1 of the Power Puff Girls Z.'_

'_Step 4, by this step they will only have three names on the list. They will be assigned to one of the defiant Power Puff Girls Z and will try to get close to them, make the Power Puff Girls Z trust them, in other words be friends with 1 of the Power Puff Girls Z. Brick will be assigned to Blossom, Butch will be assigned to Buttercup and Boomer will be assigned to Bubbles.'_

'_Step 5, when the Power Puff Girls Z lest aspect it the Rowdy Ruff Boys will attack with full force.'_


	20. I Don't Remember Drowning A Girl!

Thank you guys, for all the reviews you gave me about chapter 19, now I hope you enjoy chapter 20.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 20: I Don't Remember Drowning A Girl!

Jamie's POV:

I'm going to be late, again! I was running past the little cake shop that's just around the corner from school, and that I love. It was 7:56 and if I didn't hurry up I was going to be late once again.

My mum suggested that I could skip school for today after what happened yesterday, with the almost drowning thing. That wasn't fun at all, it was very confusing, painful and I still don't really remember much of that day, it's all blurry.

I remember fighting the Rowdy Ruff Boys; I remember Brick taking me under the water and tying me up with my own weapon, how stupid was that? I remember thinking I was going to die and the today's headline would be _'Power Puff Girls Z's leader dies by her own weapon'._ I remember that angel swimming towards me and then I remember the angel doing CPR on me. I also remember waking up in the hospital, but that's about it. So I can understand why mum gave me the option of staying home.

But of course I chose to go to school and be a normal girl for at least ten minutes. And right now I'm a very late, normal girl… stupid conscience.

I sprinted around the corner and stopped dead in front of the traffic lights, pressed the button and waited as calmly as possible. I watched the red light waiting for it to turn green, like it was a sign from god. I was checking my watch every minute and right now I checked it seven times, then another four times, when was the bloody light going to turn green.

"Ding Ding Dang" The school bell went and once again I'm late.

"Shit" I cursed; just once in my life can I come to school on time.

I checked my watch again it had been another three minutes and the lights haven't changed; they really need to fix them. I checked my watch for the 50th time and five more minutes have gone by.

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" The lights have finally changed and I started running across the street like it was on fire. Then I went up the steps and I threw the school door open with a crash.

I ran through the school hall and stopped right in front of our home room. I opened the door as quickly as possible and practically tip toed into the class room.

I looked to the teacher's desk and saw Miss Kaledalfos sitting in her chair, frowning at me. "Sorry, I'm late Miss, I was in a rush this morning" I said apologetically.

The frown on her face disappeared and was replaced with a concerned look. "Its okay, child, you sure you should be at school today? I mean after what happened yesterday with the beach. You sure that you're alright, that you don't need a break?" The teacher asked while she ticked my name off the roll.

"I'm sure, I'm fine" I mumbled smiling. Just then everyone started talking to me.

"Are you alright?" Casey questioned me.

"I saw you on the news, they say the Rowdy Ruff Boys tried to drown you" Ashley said in amazement.

"Were they cute?" Princess asked leaning so close in her chair she was about to fall out.

"What was it like, to nearly die?" Danny asked and looked at me like I would tell him the secrets of the world.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brittney inquired with concern.

"Did you see the white light?" Mike wondered.

"Hey, are you alr-

"SHUT UP!" Kate yelled. "She's fine and leave her alone, you're not helping by asking all those questions!" Kate growled glaring at everyone. They all closed their mouths and looked to the white board.

Thank god, in times like this I really love Kate. I'm famous at school because I almost died, why does everyone want to know me now?

I went over to the back of the class room and sat down next to Izzy who clearly wanted to jump into my arms like a little kid.

"Jamie, are you alright?" She questioned looking very concerned.

"I'm fine and I have to talk to you two after school. We're going to Icy Sugar, you know the cake shop around the corner" I whispered.

Izzy turned around to Kate and shared the news. Kate then looked at me and mouthed '_is it_ _important',_ I nodded and we all looked back to the teacher.

Jace's POV:

What was that about the Rowdy Ruff Boys drowning that girl, because I sure don't remember that? I turned around so I could see the back of the class room and that girl who was 'drowned be the Rowdy Ruff Boys'. She was whispering with her friends… hmmm… we need to talk to those three after class.

Maybe Butch did it after the fight. I turned around to my brother Jack and mouthed '_did you drown her?'_ He shook his head after a long time of confusion, then looked at me baffled and mouthed '_I thought you did'. _I shook my head and then we both looked to Justin, he was staring out the window day dreaming. Jack hit him in the back and he turned around confused, he didn't know what was going on.

I could see Jack whispering something to Justin and then Justin frown at him and shook his head. Jack then turned to me and mouth '_if it wasn't us, then who?' _

That's a very good question, who did drown the girl? I looked back to the girl who we apparently drowned yesterday. She was staring at the teacher and after a little bit she looked at me, then quickly turned away.

Those three girls are very odd; we defiantly need to talk to them after class. My first question will be who drowned her, since none of us did it.

"Ding Ding Dang" That stupid school bell went and everyone got out of their chairs and ran out the door like the class room was about to explode.

When I got outside the class room I meet up with my brothers and they looked as puzzled as I did. "You two know anything about the drowning?" I asked.

They both shook their heads "What do we do, none of us did the drowning, so who did?" Jack questioned me.

"Well, we keep an eye on those three girls, okay? We also need to have a little chat with them after class. Do you know any of their names?" I demanded, and again they both shook their heads.

"Where do we meet you after class?" Jack asked.

"We meet outside the gym and we need to learn their names ok, do you 2 have a class today that one of the three girls are in?" I inquired of them, studying their faces. They both shrugged and then we headed in three different directions to get to our next class.


	21. Suspicion!

Ok Mojo's made a 'magnificent' plan and the Rowdy Ruff boys are getting suspicious, review and tell if you guys think the plan will or won't work, I want to know!

I'm sorry about having to make you wait so very long but I'll write some more chapters, I'm so sorry.

But can you please read my little home page thing, just read it and tell me exactly what you think.

Anyways on with chapter 21!

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 21: Suspicion!

Jace's POV:

I was heading to my next class which was science, how exciting? NOT! I hate school, why couldn't Mojo home school us at least then we could scare the teacher into giving us fun work? Can't do that here because everyone would know we're the Rowdy Ruff Boys and get those dumb Flower Fluff Girls Z. Urg, school is the stupidest thing ever made.

I walked up the stairs, around the corner, bumped into someone since I was too busy thinking "Hey, what it?" She snapped and what do you know, it was the girl I supposably drowned yesterday.

"Hello, babe, you're the one who ran out of PE" I greeted and she went slightly pale "All the students are saying that the Rowdy Ruff Boys are back, do you believe that?"

She shrugged "Guess so-"

"Well, they must be since… didn't they drown you yesterday?" I inquired and gave her my best smirk.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair "I guess so, look, go ask someone else about this. There are heaps of people who'd love to-"

"Hey, Jamie, is it true, did the Rowdy Ruff Boys really try to kill you?" A guy questioned interrupting our conversation.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys never did that before, they were just stupid boys with dirty socks and they were always stealing lollies" A girl murmured and I chewed my lip as I my fur was rubbed the wrong way "Why would they try to kill someone now?"

"How are they even back, the Power Puff Girls Z killed them, I saw it with my own eyes? The Power Puffs kissed them and they just… poof and they were gone, so how can they be back from the dead?" Another girl inquired and I stopped myself from smirking.

The girl with the pink eyes, shrugged "I-I don't know, although I know they are-"

"So they did drown you?" The guy demanded and I focused on her as she clutched her books, she brushed her fringe aside and nodded softly. The little liar, trying to be popular by using us?

"How'd you survive?" I demanded in the same tone the guy had used and her eyes darted to me, they were so pink and her hair was red.

She licked her lips "Someone pulled me out of the water, I don't know who" She took a deep breath as people threw billions of questions at her; this wasn't the popularity you wanted, was it? "Now, can I just go to class, _please_?"

I scolded when I saw that she was going in a different direction to my next class and stormed off.

Jamie's POV:

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't have one minute of peace and quiet even though I almost died yesterday because everyone wanted to hear my story in full detail from beginning to end, which I defiantly couldn't tell.

I gave 'I don't know', 'I'm not sure', and 'I don't remember' for basically every question. Kate saved me by scaring them off and Izzy would purposely put herself between me and the people asking questions demanding answers as if for once she'd protect me.

We had our food and went to the maple tree near F block. I sighed in relief since no one dared to come near us at our lunch spot after Kate kneed a guy in the balls for doing so and I sat between my friends.

"I thought… you know, being PPGZ was hard" I whispered, Izzy nodded and Kate glared at this girl who had just taken a photo of me as if there might be a Rowdy Ruff boy hidden over my shoulder.

"Yeah, now I understand why our identities are secrets" Izzy agreed with me and I pulled out a little brownie my mum had made last night as a celebration for my survival "I feel really sorry for you, we shouldn't have said anything, but we didn't have enough time to lie about it and I blurted it out, I'm so sorry-"

"Izzy, it's fine… it'll calm down by tomorrow, it'll be back to normal. So… all that stuff yesterday really did happen?" I mumbled in shock and they bother nodded.

"Yep, including the beat down that we got and I still have a lump on my head from that even though the Professor gave me this drink that was meant to heal all my injuries" Kate told me and I began to eat my brownie.

"He gave me that too, it tasted funny… but it did work and I feel perfectly fine now" Izzy went silent for a long time "Do you think the Rowdy Ruff Boys have a drink like that and that's why they're not hurt from yesterday?"

I thought about it "Well, they've always had Mojo, so I'm almost positive that he's still with them, he must have found a way to bring them back from the dead and he must have the same drink we do" I whispered softly.

"Oh, shit" Kate cursed and my eyes flickered up.

I chewed my lip and my eyes flickered back down "Oh, no" I almost whimpered and Kate began to growl again as Izzy moved closer to us.

"Hey, girlies, how are the ones who fear basketball?" Bu-Jack questioned and seated himself in front of us, right in the middle.

"Been better, we might actually be able to smile if you _piss off_!" Kate snapped, she had a way with words… when it came to insults and trying to scare people away.

Jack chuckled and his brothers sat down until we were pinned against the huge maple tree, Boo-Justin on the left, Jack in the middle and Jace on the right of us as the tree stayed against our backs.

"Cranky, are we?" Jack inquired and snatched up Kate's sandwich that had been sitting on her bag a foot from her, he wolfed it down before she could get it back and then he licked his fingers "De-lici-ous" He said pronouncing every syabel.

"You bloody bastard-" She started.

"Shush, Kate, before you say something you shouldn't. you always say things you shouldn't, you should start counting to ten" Izzy suggested and Kate scolded at her when Jack began to cackle.

"I'm not freaking counting to ten" She hissed angrily.

Izzy turned to the grass and played around with the blades nervously "So how's the girl who almost drowned?" Bri-Jace inquired with a smirk and a chill went up my spine, they didn't just look like, act and sound like the Rowdy Ruff Boys, it was as if they had their faces along with their voices and personality. It was creepy and my skin was covered in goose bumps.

"Fine, I'm fine, _thanks for asking_" I nearly spat the last words since I was so fed up of all the kids at school demanding to know things, I was sick of it.

"They're rude, aren't they?" Jack asked his brother Boomer.

"I don't think so, they've had people annoying them all day, I think I'd be worse if I was them and th-"

"Oh, shut up!" Jack snapped since he wasn't getting the answer he wanted.

"So who drowned you?" Bri-Jace demanded.

Kate turned her glare on him "Go ask someone, ask anyone and they'll tell you" She commanded.

"But we want to hear it from you girls" He whispered and he turned that smirk to me "So who drowned you, merman or a giant squid?"

"MERMAN!" Kate retorted "Now piss off!"

"No, thank you" Jack responded and grinned "I like this spot, it's very comfortable-"

"Shove it up your ass, you bastard" Kate began and I sighed as I rubbed my head.

"Kate, you're-" I was interrupted.

"So mean to me, Jace, she's so mean to me" Jack pretended to be all upset and Kate began to stretch her fingers as she imagined what it would feel like to strangle someone.

"I'll bloody kick your ass, you'll be sorry-"

"Jesus, Kate! Would you quit it before you do something-" I was interputed again, I couldn't let her do this, threatening villains was okay, but threatening people at school in front of everyone…

"I'll regret… yeah, yeah, yudda, yudda" She waved me away and death glared at Jack who just grinned right back.

"You'll regret it all right-"

"Because I'll get your blood on my new shoes!" Kate finished for him and I sighed, such a hot head.

"Oh, I was going to say because you'll mess up that mascara, but we can go with the other thing as long it's my shoes with the blood" Jack replied.

Kate was ready to pounce on him "You little shit-"

"Who's taller than you! So what's that make you?" Just as Jack began t cackle again the bell thankfully went and then as I grabbed my bag I looked down, our belts were flashing and you couldn't hear them over the bell.

"Kate, we gotta go, remember that… that thing the teacher wanted us to do, that's really _important_?" I made up as the belts stopped flashing and she frowned at me.

"What thing-"

"You know, the thing on the roof. Come on, Izzy, we goot go" They understood and got to their feet quickly without a fuss. They grabbed their things "To do that important thing on the roof" .


	22. Fun And Games!

Hey, everyone! I just want to beg you, I know I really shouldn't ask this of you since I waited a year to add another chapter, but I want to beg you to check out my home page, read through it and tell me exactly what you think. I need to know, I really do and I've put a whole year into my book, so tell me what you think of the preface I posted.

Just read it once and tell me what you think, I really need to know and I am really sorry about torturing you guys like I did.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 22: Fun And Games!

Kate's POV:

I really wish I could beat the living crap out of that shit head, but the bell went and our belts had just flashed from what Jamie was hinting.

I gave the shit a growl and glared before Jamie grabbed my arm, yanking me away and after a split second of hesitation I reluctantly followed. This better be good or I just wasted my time when I could have been pushing his face into the mud.

"Come on, Kate, we got the important thing to do" Jamie reminded me and I grumbled to myself. Funny how there had been absolutely no crime for a whole two months and now that those Rowdy Ruff Boys the crime was just about every hour.

"Can't you just take care of it while I-"

"You actually want to go to maths, I thought you hated maths?" I knew she was playing me, but I loathed maths and I loved beating bad guys, it wasn't a hard decision.

"I do, but if this important stuff carries on like this we'll be kicked out of school" Not that I care about that, although they did and Izzy gasped in horror "Oh, it's school, who cares if we get kicked out? I want to be kicked out."

"Izzy, don't panic, Kate's just saying nonsense again" Jamie assured her and I crossed my arms over my chest as I followed them "Anyway, we better hurry."

Jamie took off sprinting, I was short behind since soccer was good for superheros and I couldn't hear Izzy's panting because she was agers behind.

I glanced behind me to see that she was indeed agers away, I stopped because I didn't like the way those assholes were watching and jogging after us. There were four different roofs in the school, we only ever went to the main one and I'm sure if I helped Izzy that we could loose them easily. They didn't know the school like we did.

When Izzy came up to me I grabbed her shoulder, she was taller than me "This way, Iz" I pulled her into the busiest hallway in the school and we disappeared into the crowd. I kept my head down so they couldn't see us and Izzy slouched slightly, we weaved through the crowd and then came out on the other side of the building.

Blossom's POV:

I was floating just above the main roof in the school waiting for Kate and Izzy. What was taking them so long? They had been right behind me and they were… gone. How strange?

I was beginning to think I should search through the school for them or just leave to save the city by myself when they came panting onto the roof "Where have you girls been?" I demanded.

They looked at me as they caught their breaths "We-we had to loose the new… new shits" Kate told me and she had sweat on her forehead "They wer-were following us."

"Oh, well, we better hurry" They changed once their energy was back and then I opened up my compact "Professor?"

The Professor came into view "The Amoeba boys are terrifying the Day care" Was all he said and he wasn't worried about this, it was only the Amoeba Boys.

I sighed and Kate glared "I had to stop fighting beca-"

"Shush!" I snapped "We'll get rid of them" I promised the Professor and then put my compact away. With a sigh we began to fly towards the kindergarten and I felt sorry for the little children being frightened by those gooey blobs.

When we arrived at the kindergarten we flew into the back where the playground was, I was so glad that my sister had started school this year and my feet brushed the grass.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Bubbles asked and she gazed around, we had our weapons down and we weren't concerned about the three blobs that tried to be villains.

"Hey! Amoeba boys! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Buttercup called and then laughed to herself.

"Buttercup, be serious. It might be the Amoeba boys, but you have to stay serious" I hissed as a teacher came out of the building.

"They're inside, they're making the children cry and they're trying to break the law" She informed us and we went inside instantly.

The children were screaming and sobbing as three blobs bounced around, they were throwing paper around, laughing and giggling, they were eating random things and they were pulling faces at the children.

I sighed again "HEY! What the hell do you three think you're doing?" Buttercup demanded and I didn't bother telling her off.

I turned to the teacher "Take the children outside, we'll get rid of the Amoeba boys" I instructed her.

"Come on, children. Everyone outside, we're going to play outside" She helped all the children outside and the other teachers followed "Now, are you three going to give yourselves up?"

They turned to us "The Power Puff Girls Z…" They murmured to one another "We're never giving up!" The leader announced and Buttercup chuckled.

"You grab one, I've got the one with the top hat" Buttercup grinned as she cornered them like a cat with mice "Time to pay for your crimes, if you managed to make any-"

"We did! We're evil villains now! We're stealing, destroying and we're littering!" The green one shouted and they was so disgusting, I didn't want to touch them.

"I'm using bubbles, I hate those… disgusting blobs, they make my skin crawl" Bubbles whispered to me.

"We're the Amoeba boys! We're EVIL!" The pink one, the girl cried and I frowned.

"You're a girl, how can you be an Amoeba boy?" I questioned and Bubbles aimed her wand at them "Make a bubble for me, last time I touched one of them I had goo in my hair and I was sticky and stinking for a week."

Bubbles nodded and made two small bubbles with a twirl of her wand "Do you want one, Buttercup?" She inquired.

"No, who cares about goo" She snatched up the blue one and squeezed him so he was flat, oh, it was revolting and I didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Fine, Bubbles, let's get the other two" I pushed the bubble and the pink one tried to make a run for it, I blocked the exit and Bubbles caught her from behind with the larger bubble.

I hit the last bubble with my yo-yo and the green one screeched as he tried to hide behind a stuffed toy when the bubble trapped him, the stuffed toy was stuck with him. I'd return that after I gave him to the police and after I washed that with a ton of soap.

We went out into the playground "We've got them, they can go back inside" I told the people and they cheered.

"Thank you, Power Puff Girls Z" The teacher called as we took off into the air, I held a bubble, Bubbles had a bubble and Buttercup had that gooey thing under her arm "Buttercup, that is disgusting, you sure you don't want a bubble for it? You'll stink and there's blue goo on your arm already?"

She scolded at me "I'm fine, wuss, I don't need a silly bubble for this idiot-"

"I'm an evil villain!" He cried and wiggled disgustingly around in Buttercup's arms.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it!" She snapped at the blue thing.

He glared at her and pulled a face in his best attempt to scare her, but he couldn't even frightened Bubbles who shuddered from distaste "I AM EVIL! I AM EVIL! I AM-"

"Stupid" Buttercup finished and then threw him into the air screaming in terror.

"Buttercup! What are you doing?" I demanded and she shrugged at me as the blue thing went crashing through the air towards a busy traffic filled road.

"Oh, don't worry, I wont let him die" She assured me as he continued to fall and his two friends began to shriek. She watched him fall and fall and fall and fall and-

"Buttercup, grab him!" I commanded and with a sigh she zoomed down with a green streak behind her "Jesus, what kind of hero is she?" I asked Bubbles.

Bubbles shrugged "A naughty one" She told me and then pushed her bubble with a giggle, she pushed it again and then I thought of a game.

I threw my bubble to her and she caught it with more giggles, she then threw her bubble to me and I snatched it out of the air with my yo-yo as I floated on my side.

We began to throw the bubbles around, passing them between each other, bouncing them off buildings, throwing them further or higher than the others, kicking and smacking the bubbles. Even Buttercup joined in, it sort of turned into a flying soccer game as she held the blue thing under her arm and we were laughing as we played.

"You sure we should be doing this?" Bubbles questioned shyly as Buttercup shook the bubble so the gooey creature was in a washing machine.

"It's not causing them any harm and they always say they want to be treated like all the other villains" I murmured and then grinned as Buttercup chucked the bubble at me.

I cackled as I threw it at her and she booted it into the air. I flew over to the bubble soaring through the air with a screaming pink thing, I caught it and then bowled it towards Buttercup as we laughed.

We played for several hours and were in fits of laughter with the noises they made when Buttercup used them as a basket ball, bouncing them as fast as she could on a building and they were now saying they weren't evil in attempt to stop us.

"We-we-we better get back to school, you know?" Bubbles reminded us and I got my breathe back from all the laughing.

"School's over, Bubbles, we missed it" Buttercup responded and pointed to all the teenagers around the city, they were spending their time with their friends with back packs on their backs.

"Thank god, all those questions were driving me mad!" I exclaimed in relief and passed the bubble to Bubbles "This is so fun, we should do this more often!"

Buttercup put on this strange face that was actually meant to be serious, she put her hands on her hips and scolded at me. _"Blossom, be serious. It might be the Amoeba boys, but you have to stay serious_" She mimicked me and I poked my tongue out at her.

"Oh, shut it!" I mumbled with giggles as she gave me this look trying to mock me and I couldn't keep a straight face because of it.

"_Blossom, you know being a superhero isn't all fun and games_?" She was pointing a finger at me now and Bubbles was chuckling at her.

"Oh, come on, I don't sound like that!"

They both focused on me "You do… a little bit" Bubbles whispered and her cheeks were all red as she tried not to laugh.

But I laughed for her "I do _not_!" I turned to Buttercup and then gasped in horror at my skirt _"Oh, no! No way! This is a nightmare, I've got a bloody skirt on_!"

She grabbed the bubble off Bubbles and chucked at me, I dodged, chased it and then caught it laughing "I do not sound like that and skirts are stupid!"

"DO TOO!" Me and Bubbles called in unison giggling.

Buttercup threw that disgusting blue blob at me, I screamed and ducked "How's that, wuss?" She was grinning and laughing, she wasn't being harsh and we cackled with her as she grabbed the blue blob again.

"That thing is disgusting, Buttercup! Don't you dare try that again!" I screamed as she threw him at me and dodged, she caught him and then threw it at Bubbles who screeched as she hid behind me "Hey, Bubbles! No, no, no, no, no-"

We both ducked just in time and then flew away cackling "HIDE! HIDE!" Bubbles cried as we dashed behind the tallest tower in the city and I grabbed her hand to help her fly faster.

"FOUND YOU!" She cried and we flew away shrieking as we giggled. We played for another hour until we were back to throwing the bubbles around.

I smiled at them "My parents are probably panicking now, you know from what happened yesterday? Can you tell me if I have any bruises because my mum said I had a black eye?"

They looked at me closely "I don't see anything, maybe it was the lights or something like that" Buttercup answered calmly and Bubbles shrugged.

"Oh, good, because my mum was insane yesterday" I passed the pink one to Bubbles and she hit it with the circle of her wand as if she was a tennis player with a large handle.

"Well, you nearly died!" She reminded me and I sighed.

"I know, I know, I know, everyone keeps reminding me and it's not an easy thing to forget" I mumbled and caught the green one in his bubble.

Buttercup grabbed the pink one and gazed into the bubble "Hello, still want to be evil, _boy_?" She inquired "You aren't a pretty girl, are you? You think that could be why she wants to be a boy?"

"Buttercup, don't be mean" Bubbles murmured and I gave the green one to her.

"And picking on five year olds isn't mean?" She demanded and scolded at Bubbles, she turned back to the girl blob "You aren't very good at evil" She told her.

"WE'RE EVIL! WE'RE EVIL!" The leader began to cry again and we all groaned.

"You're stupid" Buttercup insulted and then something happened. this dark cloud about the size of us came over to us as if it was dust, it wrapped itself around all of the Amoeba boys and we weren't silent "What the hell was t-"

The leader of the Amoeba boys bit her, she yelped and let the Amoeba thing fall. Although, he began to fly and then his two friends somehow broke out of Bubbles' unbreakable bubbles.

We gaped for a while as they all continued to fly, there was a darkness surrounding them, a nasty smile was on their lips and then they attacked us with this wild animal battle cry.

For once in their short lives they were evil. Since when was the Amoeba boys evil? Bubbles began to scream in pain as I thought of another question, what was that dust and where did it come from?


	23. Amoeba Boys Are Evil!

How do you like my new chapters? Tell me more importantly what you think of my home page, just please read it once and tell me what you think!

I have written a book, my mum is editing it and wants to give it to a publisher, so can you please read my home page so I can get your opinions. Please!

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 23: Amoeba Boys Are Evil!

Brick's POV:

Butch had come up with the idea and I loved the results. We had stumbled upon or actually flown upon the Power Puff Dorks, they had been laughing and playing around with the Amoeba boys –those stupid blobs that were always trying to be cool and evil, but could never succeed- as if yesterday when we bashed their brains in never happened. We had been furious at the fact and wanted to change that, they should have been miserable and terrified.

So when Buttercup was making fun of them, we decided to have a little fun and Butch had wanted to prove her wrong. He made the Amoeba boys temporarily not stupid for once evil, although it wouldn't last more than a day and we didn't really care about those dim wits.

They had been dumbfounded at first and then the blobs had attacked just like we hoped after Butch filled them with dark aura.

We watched with huge smiles as the green one got his hands full of Bubbles' pig tails and pulled with his new strength, Buttercup had the blue one trying to climb down her throat as she shouted at her and Blossom had the pink one covering her whole face as she clawed at it.

How did she survive from yesterday, I had tied her up and she had been under the water too long for her to be conscious?

"Oh, man, this is awesome" Butch whispered happily and he laughed when Buttercup threw the Amoeba boy with a more than buffed expression on her face.

We laughed when Buttercup struggled to wrench the pink thing off Blossom's face, it was hilarious when Blossom began to gasp for air and then the blue leader jumped onto Buttercup's back.

I seated myself on the tallest building in the city and then watched as Bubbles screamed when the other Amoeba attacked her.

"Bubbles!" Blossom couldn't decide whether to help Bubbles or Buttercup and that made me laugh again, her eyes flickered to us as she finally noticed us

"Power Puff, she's falling out of the sky" Boomer called and Blossom's eyes darted to Bubbles who was indeed falling out of the sky.

Blossom forgot about us and flew down to Bubbles, I laughed as she wrapped the yo-yo around the Amoebas and then helped Bubbles fly again.

"Look Out!" I cried as the Amoebas began to spin and spin, they were causing Blossom to twirl like those spinning tops and she was trying to overpower both of them as Bubbles wrapped her arms around Blossom's waist trying to help

Bubbles was screaming again and I watched the Amoeba boys as they were slowly unwrapped from the yo-yo. "HELP! Help! HELP! Buttercup, help! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP!" Bubbles cried and we cackled away as Buttercup threw the third Amoeba at us.

We dodged and then she went over to the other girls, she snatched the Amoebas at the end of the yo-yo and the girls stopped twirling.

Blossom used her yo-yo to throw them away and then they floated in the air panting gaping at each other like fish "Awww… the little girlies are lost" Butch murmured and then we chuckled as they began to glare at us.

"Did the girlies get a little frightened?" I questioned and just as Buttercup went to smash us with her hammer all three of the Amoeba boys tackled her.

She roared furiously "Get the fuck off!" She was thrashing and zooming all through the air trying to get rid of them.

I grinned "Oh, no! Buttercup! Stop Stop-"

"BUTTERCUP, YOU'RE GOING TO-" Blossom screamed, but it was too late and Kate flew right through a window into the major's office.

We were in fits of laughter and Butch was laughing so hard he actually fell off the building. There was a terrified scream from inside; we laughed all the harder as the two girls checked in the window and then all of the Amoeba boys jumped on them so they shrieked.

Buttercup came out of the window and grabbed one of the Amoeba boys, it turned on her and she went crashing into another building.

Izzy's POV:

We were stumbling towards the Professor's lab where he'd heal us and I was leaning on Kate, I was so sore and so weak.

The Amoeba boys had beaten us because of the Rowdy Ruff Boys and those three boys had watched laughing at us the whole time. We had actually lost because of that dark aura around the Amoeba boys and we were beaten to a pulp. They had beaten us so hard that after falling into our hundredth building we had changed back and snuck away since they couldn't see us, they'd know that we were the Power Puff Girls Z.

We knocked on the Professor's door and Ken opened it "What happened to you?" He'd grown up and he was no longer surprized or worried when we came home covered in injuries.

"The Amoeba Boys" I answered honestly and Jamie along with Kate glared at me as if I did something bad "Well, they did!"

"The Amoeba Boys did this?" Ken was in shock as he let us in and we nodded in shame.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys did something to them, this dark dust went inside them and then they had these dark auras around them" Jamie explained "They were stronger, they could fly and they were actually evil."

Kate stormed passed all of us, opened the fridge and began to eat from a container of chicken with her bare hands "I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE BOYS, THEY'LL NEVER HUMILATE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She roared in fury as she ate.

The Professor came into the room and quickly made us these drinks to heal us. We described what happened and described the dark dust even though it was embarrassing.

We were all healed when we began to look out the window. We then began to do our homework and Kate raved on and on and on and on.

"I'LL KILL THEM" She promised.


	24. The Mad Scientist!

So sorry for the extreme delay. But if I'm honest, the Fanfiction writing is only something to do, and I want to focus on my actual novel.

Anyhow, at the moment I cannot get my novel to be as perfect as I would like, and decided to take a break from it.

Here's the next chapter.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 24: The Mad Scientist!

Blossom's POV:

I watched the three blobs, warily. They seemed fairly normal, as they screamed and yelled in their containers. They didn't have any strength and they weren't evil anymore, as if it evaporated into thin air.

I wished they weren't at the lab at all. However, the Professor and Ken wanted to study the Amoeba Boys, to discover what side-effects the dark particles had on them and whether they were still dangerous.

I just wanted to put them in a ginormous safe and never see them again. I still shuddered from the memory of having the girl one glued to my face.

"Can't we just kill them?" Buttercup questioned.

"Yeah. It isn't as if they're truly alive," I pointed out. "I can't stand those things anymore-"

"They make me want to cry!" Bubbles shrieked from above us. "Don't kill them! Just get rid of them! Put them on the moon!"

Bubbles wouldn't even come close to the ground, and she was in near tears. She was the most disturbed out of all of us, and I couldn't blame her.

The Amoeba Boys had been gross before. Now they gave me nightmares, where they smothered me in my sleep and crawled down my throat, - like they had tried to do with Buttercup.

"No," the Professor said. "We need to study them. Take advantage of what the Rowdy Ruff Boys did to them."

Ken handed him a pair of safety goggles, as Ken put on his own. They were a neon-orange, enormous and chunky, and ruined your sight.

Ken came over to us, offering three.

"I'm not wearing them," Bubbles announced. "They don't match my outfit."

Buttercup laughed, as she forced on her pair and purposely messed-up her hair, until it stuck out everywhere. She then turned to me, making some kind of scrunched up face and wobbling about.

"I am mad scientist," she said. "I discovered gravity and the atomic matter of the planet."

I chuckled at her.

"I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" She cried, as she released her best evil laugh I had ever heard. "Make powerful laser that destroy Townsville, and kill the Power Puff Girls Z once and for all!"

I took the goggles from Ken, with a sigh. I didn't like the goggles for many reasons, and I shared Bubbles' opinion. But I knew I had to wear them.

Bubbles began to giggle from above us.

"You will not! We will defeat you, mad scientist!" She responded, forgetting about the goggles and her fear of the Amoeba Boys.

"Only if you can catch me!" Buttercup boomed.

I was about to put my goggles on, when Buttercup ran out of the laboratory. I frowned to myself, and wondered what she was doing.

Bubbles giggled, as she followed from the sky. I smiled at their disappearance, since I hadn't believed that Buttercup or Bubbles would ever be happy again after yesterday. Buttercup had been murderous and Bubbles had been in tears.

"I'll get them before they cause trouble," I told the Professor, Poochi and Ken.

I quickly flew after my two friends, racing around the corner and leaving the three to study their lab-rats. I soon heard a squeal of delight and more of Buttercup's evil laughter.

I came into the next roo-

To my surprise, I got a face full of water.

"HA-HA! I hit their leader!" Buttercup bellowed. "The Power Puff Girls Z will never recover!"

Buttercup ran out of the room, - literary, - with a water-gun that was bigger than any I had ever seen. Obviously that had been Buttercup's Christmas present last year, and why she had been trying to convince us to go to her house for dinner.

"We have to get the mad scientist, Blossom! He's made the laser!" Bubbles told me, before zooming after Buttercup.

I cackled, as I followed Bubbles. We rushed around the laboratory, seeing Buttercup ducking behind corners and sprinting out of rooms. Eventually we were outside and in the open.

"Oh, no! I've been discovered!" Buttercup cried, watching us fly out of the exit.

"Yes. You have, mad scientist," Bubbles replied. "You put down the weapon!"

"Which weapon?" Buttercup asked, acting as if she didn't know.

That was when I realised something. Buttercup was pretending, to cheer Bubbles up, and it was the sweetest thing Buttercup had ever done. Not that she would admit her reasons for the game.

"That weapon!" Bubbles pointed with her wand.

Buttercup looked at her water-gun and gasped in terror. She turned to us, as if she was truly frightened.

"This weapon?" Bubbles nodded. "NNNOOO! Not my ultimate, undefeatable, laser projecting, Power Puff Death-ray!" Buttercup shrieked.

"Yes!" Bubbles said, sounding brave. "That very weapon. Hand it over-"

"Or what, Power Puff Girls Z?" She demanded. "I know your weaknesses! I have the ultimate, undefeatable, laser projecting, Power Puff Death-ray!"

"We will take it from you," Bubbles threatened.

"You will never defeat me, Power Puff Girls Z!" Buttercup cried, and then fired at us.

Water went everywhere, and Bubbles was the only one who moved. I spat out what Buttercup had fired at me and wiped my face.

"Oh, no! Not Blossom!" Bubbles screamed in a fit of giggles. "You killed her!"

"YES!" Buttercup roared. "One of the Power Puff Girls Z is dead! My weapon works!"

I frowned at the two.

"I'm just wet," I announced.

They both turned to me, scolding. Even Bubbles was upset with me, before flying over to me. She leaned into my face, with a smile.

"You have to play, Blossom," she told me. "Come on. It's fun."

I sighed, deciding I would please my two friends. That was the only reason I let myself fall to the ground and collapse in the grass.

"Bubbles," I said. "I'm-I'm dying."

Bubbles smiled once she realised I was playing along, and gave a fit of laughter. She then smothered it and relaxed her face, putting on a mask of sorrow.

"Blossom, don't die." She landed at my side. "Blossom, stay with me! Don't go towards the light! Whatever you do, don't go for the light!"

"I-Promise me… Bubbles, defeat the mad scientist… Don't let him-him destroy the city…" I murmured. "Promise me-"

I then closed my eyes and shut my mouth, since I was dead. I went as still as I possibly could and held my breath.

"NNNNNNOOOOO-"

"Wait! Pause!" Buttercup called out. "Blossom is pathetic at dying! Do it again, and do it right!"

I sat up, opening my eyes and turning my head, and frowned at Buttercup. Bubbles did the same. Buttercup had her arms crossed and a scold on her face.

"What? I'm playing along."

"Poorly, though," Buttercup snapped. "What did you think of Blossom pitiful performance, Bubbles?"

I turned to Bubbles, not believing what Buttercup was saying. Bubbles chewed her lip and nodded, taking Buttercup's side of the argument.

"Blossom could have done much better," she agreed.

"What? I didn't die properly?" I mumbled. "Well… How should I have died?"

Buttercup grinned.

"You should have done the whole gagging routine, and said 'Goodbye, cruel world-"

"That's ridiculous!" I retorted. "People only say that in cartoons, when committing suicide. That doesn't actually happen in life."

"Funny. I heard the same about superheroes," Buttercup mused.

"That's different," I told her. "We never planned on being heroines, and we never expected it. Really, the hero-thing was an accident."

"True," Buttercup admitted. "But it still happened."

"I think you're just being boss-"

"Are you playing, or not, Blossom?" She questioned, and I nodded. "Well. Just before you die, you should say, 'I was wrong. I was never the almighty leader, and I realise now… that Buttercup was so much better, stronger and smarter than me. That Buttercup was the true leader…'"

She smiled at me.

"And then you die, after that huge confession," she instructed.

"Okay!" I raised my hands and got to my feet. "Change of plans. I am not dying, and I managed to dodge your laser. Now, I'm going to defeat the mad scientist."

Buttercup's smile grew.

"Unpause!" She roared, before aiming at us both. "Now, Power Puff Girls Z, you will die by my hands!"

Buttercup released another of her best evil laughs.


	25. What Childish Heroines?

I've read over this story, after such a long time and can't believe how many errors in grammar, spelling, etc there are.

It drives me made, and is why I cannot finish my first novel. It just isn't good enough for me, which I know is ridiculous because everyone I talk to says it is perfect.

My mother doesn't understand why I keep editing, and half of me doesn't understand myself. I just believe it is a quirk of mine, and I feel as if my novel is my own child.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 25: What Childish Heroines?

Butch's POV:

My brothers and I were sitting outside the Professor's laboratory, hidden in the bushes, because we knew the Power Puffs were inside and wanted to see how traumatised they were from yesterday.

The memory of the Amoeba Boys turning evil and bashing the Power Puffs' brains out still made me laugh my ass off.

"How long do we have to sit out here? My bum hurts," Boomer whined at us. "I want to go-"

The exit to the laboratory had been forced open and Buttercup was sprinting out… with a smile on her face. Her hair was an utter mess, she was wearing stupid goggles and had a child's toy in her hands.

Bubbles and Blossom soon came out of the lab after. Buttercup watched them, as they did the same, and gasped in horror as if they weren't her friends.

"Oh, no! I've been discovered!" She yelled, confusing us all, from Brick to myself.

"Yes. You have, mad scientist," Bubbles responded in a serious voice. "You put down the weapon!"

"You've got to be joking?" Brick hissed to himself, since obviously he had figured something out that I hadn't.

"Which weapon?" Buttercup questioned.

"That weapon!" The blue one pointed with the bubble-blower.

Buttercup turned to her toy and gasp once again, before looking at her two friends in terror. It only puzzled me more, and I frowned to myself.

"This weapon?" Buttercup enquired, as her friend nodded. "NNNOOO! Not my ultimate, undefeatable, laser projecting, Power Puff Death-ray!"

I frowned even more.

"Those Amoeba things going evil has sent the Power Puffs insane," I whispered to Brick. "What the hell happened to Buttercup?"

"Yes! That very weapon. Hand it over-"

"Or what, Power Puff Girls Z?" Buttercup replied. "I know your weaknesses! I have the ultimate, undefeatable, laser projecting, Power Puff Death-ray!"

"Oh! Did you hear that?" Boomer questioned in delight. "That scientist has a weapon to kill the Power Puffs and knows their weaknesses, too-"

I slapped Boomer across the back of the head.

"We will take it from you," Bubbles told her.

"You will never defeat me, Power Puff Girls Z!" Buttercup announced, before pulling the trigger on her children's toy.

I watched, as water came out of the barrel and Bubbles dived out of the way. Blossom wasn't so lucky, and didn't even try to avoid the blow.

She spat out water and wiped the back of her palm across her face. She didn't seem like her two friends, and was almost as confused as I was.

"Oh, no! Not Blossom!" Bubbles shrieked loudly, giggling at the same time. "You killed her!"

"Blossom doesn't seem very dead," Boomer observed.

"YES!" Buttercup bellowed. "One of the Power Puff Girls Z is dead! My weapon works!"

"I'm just wet," Blossom said, after frowning at her friends.

Her friends turned on her, seeming upset with her confession. The blue one flew over to their leader and leaned into her face, smiling.

"You have to play Blossom," she said. "Come on. It's fun."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I snarled to my brothers, softly enough that those three bimbos didn't hear. "They're playing a game, after what we did to them yesterday?"

"Just figured that out, did you?" Brick snapped at me.

Blossom fell from the sky, landing in the grass. I knew it wouldn't have hurt her at all, that impact was nothing to what I wanted to give the three of them.

"Bubbles… I'm-I'm dying," Blossom murmured.

Bubbles smiled and giggled, like usual. As if yesterday and the Amoeba Boys hadn't happened. I wondered if anything effected those girls, as Bubbles landed on the grass.

"Blossom, don't die-"

"Their leader is dying!" Boomer squealed softly, still not realising what was truly happening in front of our eyes.

"Blossom, stay with me! Don't go towards the light! Whatever you do, don't go for the light," Bubbles commanded her friend.

"I-Promise me… Bubbles, defeat the mad scientist… Don't let him-him destroy the city… Promise me-"

"Blossom is dead!" Boomer giggled, and I slapped him across the back of the skull once more. Not even bothering to explain the situation to him.

"She better be. 'Cause I'm going to fucking kill her," Brick growled to the two of us. "I can't beli-"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO-"

"Wait! Pause!" Buttercup interrupted Bubbles. "Blossom is pathetic at dying! Do it again, and do it right!"

"She was faking?" Boomer gasped.

Blossom emerged from the grass, turning to Buttercup and frowned, as Bubbles did the same as her leader. Buttercup crossed her arms over her chest and scolded.

"What? I'm playing along."

"Poorly, though," Buttercup muttered. "What did you think of Blossom's pitiful performance, Bubbles?"

"Blossom could have done much better," Bubbles admitted.

"What? I didn't die properly-"

"Not at all," Brick hissed, seething.

"Well… How should I have died?" Blossom asked.

"With an agonized scream, covered in blood and begging for death," Brick responded, as he was the person the question was directed to. "By my hands."

"You should have done the whole gagging routine, and said 'Goodbye, cruel world-"

"That's ridiculous-"

"This whole thing is ridiculous," I snapped. "Can we join the game?" I asked my brother, wanting to make those girls terrified once and for all.

"People only say that in cartoons-"

"Maybe. Just a minute," Brick answered.

"-That doesn't actually happen in life," Blossom told her friends.

"Funny. I heard the same about superheroes," Buttercup retorted.

"That's different," Blossom said. "We never planned on being heroines, and we never expected it. Really, the hero-thing was an accident."

"True. But it still happened," Buttercup responded.

"Come on, you two. We're leaving," Brick decided, and began to sneak away.

"What?" I turned to my brother.

He gave me a single look, which meant whatever he was doing was very, very important. More important than the Power Puffs.

"But I wanted to watch the show-"

I grabbed Boomer by the collar of his shirt, before he could finish and dragged him after me. I was still fuming that those girls hadn't been shaken in the slightest and were playing games, like children.

Boomer was the best punching-bag in my life, and so, I would take out my frustrations on him.

Brick's POV:

I sat in my room, thinking to myself. It infuriated me that the Power Puffs were relaxed and being… children. However, it had shown me something and that was much more important than my pride.

Those heroes had been acting like children, as if they weren't truly heroes. As if they were truly just girls, and it baffled me, because I had always assumed they were constantly heroes and never anything else.

My brothers and I had never behaved like that, playing games together like other people our age, because we were cloned from the Power Puffs' DNA and wired to be villains. We weren't truly our age. It just wasn't in our nature to be children, when we truly weren't.

Which meant, there was a big reason it was in their nature to be like other girls their age and behave like the children they resembled. It meant they could very well be children, their age, and not experiments like I had always believed.

They had even said that they were never meant to be heroes, that they hadn't expected it and it was an accident. Which meant they hadn't been created by someone and raised to be what they were today, like my brothers and I had.

It meant they were children, deep down, somehow.

I knew I had to discover how they were children, when we weren't, and how they had become the Power Puff Girls Z, when we had been created as the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

It meant we had another job to do, and that I had a better plan than Mojo.


	26. Symbols!

I'm sorry to disappoint you, lordmmx. However, I will not be writing a story of Blossom moving to an underwater school, loving it and bringing her two best friends.

But, if you would like a Fanfiction of that and since it was your idea, you should write about it. I would be happy to read it.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 26: Symbols!

Izzy's POV:

I frowned at Justin, since he was sitting beside me and not completing the task the art teacher had assigned everyone. Instead he had a list of girls' names and was drawing tiny symbols next to each name.

"What's that?" I questioned. "Shouldn't you be doing your artwork?"

Justin looked to me, smiled sweetly and tilted his head to the side. I seemed to have puzzled him.

"Excuse me?" He replied. "I wasn't paying attention."

I couldn't help myself. I giggled at his confession, and I grinned at Justin. I just couldn't help myself, even though I knew Justin was truly Boomer, and I didn't feel alarmed near him in his disguise.

"I do that, too!" I squealed, softly.

"You do?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "My friends are always telling me off, because I wasn't paying attention. But I do it all the time."

"Me too!" Justin whispered. "My brothers always get really angry with me, because I wasn't listening."

We both chuckled amongst ourselves. Although, I noticed that Justin smiled at me very oddly and studied my face. I soon brushed it off.

"Anyhow," I said. "What are you doing?"

Justin turned to his list, and still clutched the red pen in his hands. He seemed to be having trouble with whatever he was doing instead of his artwork.

"I'm following the plan!" He responded. "But it's such a hard plan. I forget whether I should be doing a dollar sign or a square next to your name."

I frowned once again.

"Why would you be doing either, next to my name?"

Justin blushed, and turned away from me. He even hid the list under his arm and blocked me from seeing all those names. He seemed worried.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you," he murmured. "It's a secret plan, that me and my brothers have, to defeat our enemies once and for all. Banana-brains thought of it."

"Who's your enemies?" I enquired. "Who's Banana-brains?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," he answered. "My brothers said it's bad to tell, and they'd kill me if I did."

Justin then shut down.

Even so, I noticed by the end of class that Justin had placed an enormous, love heart and a smiley face next to my name.

Brick's POV:

I turned to Boomer, who was watching cartoons once more, and snapped my fingers, to attract his attention. He turned to me, dazed and cocking his head, like some kind of lost puppy.

"What is this?" I demanded, shoving his list of names in front of his face.

"The list," Boomer answered. "I did the plan!"

"Really, Boomer?" I enquired, as he nodded. "What does a love heart, smiley face, angry face, upset face, half moon, snail, race car and thumbs-up mean?"

Boomer grinned.

"I did the list. But I forgot the signs, so I did others," he announced to my displeasure.

I slapped my fore-head, and realised that I shouldn't have expected any different from my youngest brother. I sighed at him, in disappointed, as Butch snickered to himself and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Mojo had created the list last night, and so the plan had begun. All three of us had had our own list, to study and answer. Including Boomer.

"What does it all mean?" I questioned, hoping Boomer would tell me something useful.

"Love heart means I love them," he confessed. "Smiley face means I smiled at them. Angry face means they were angry with me. Upset face means I saw them crying-"

"How many cried?" Butch demanded.

"Half moon means that I fell asleep while figuring out their names. Snail means they were really slow. Race car means they were really fast," he told me.

"What does the thumbs-up mean?" Butch asked. "That you had your thumb up your ass when you were thinking of the list?"

Boomer frowned.

"No," he replied. "It means I helped them with their problems, and that now they're my friends."

Butch burst into laughter, and Boomer joined, since he didn't understand that our brother was truly laughing at his sheer stupidity.

"Yours wasn't much better," I snapped.

Butch turned to me and shrugged, as if to say 'so what?'. His eyes went back into his playboy magazine, and he whistled to himself at whatever kind of slut he was goggling.

I snatched the magazine out of his hands and set it on fire with my stare, before focusing back on my brother.

"What'd ya do that for?" He yelled.

"Because you should be taking this seriously," I retorted. "This plan is the best Banana-brains has ever made, and I have even improved upon it-"

"It'll still fail," he muttered.

"Now, did you observe anything other than their breast size, slut scale, relationship status or hotness?"

"Nope," Butch responded. "But Ape-shit said to find out all kinds of info on them-"

"Not that kind of information," I snarled.

Butch shrugged again.

"I found out some stuff. You find out the rest," he suggested to me. "I did enough work for a life time."

"You did not nearly enough," I growled.

"I'll find out what colour underwear they like tomorrow," he promised, with a sly smirk. "Oh! And if any are virgins!"

I stormed out of the living-room and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I wanted to throttle both of my brothers, and it didn't seem as if they were any use to me anyhow.

I put all three lists on my desk and looked over my own, hoping I could shorten the possibilities. However, they were all the correct age and size, many had similar traits, plenty were odd or mysterious and most skipped class often.

I sighed, gazing at all my ticks, crosses, stars and question-marks. There were too many possibilities, and I wondered if we would ever shorten the names.

It also crossed my mind that it would be ridiculous if the Power Puffs looked exactly as they usually did. They probably wore contacts and dyed their hair, covered their faces and wore too much makeup to see their true features.

I knew the Power Puffs had real hair, at least when they were fighting. If they had wigs on, they would have been wrenched off years before.

I knew they didn't wear disguises. Although, they wore their uniforms and nothing other than that. No one had seen them dressed differently, and so no one expected them to.

Yet, they could have dyed their hair and worn contacts during their fighting. They could have coated themselves in makeup when off duty, because I had punched Blossom enough to that she wore none when fighting.

That wasn't all, I was sure that while at school and off duty, they would attract as little attention as possible and hide under the radar.

I suddenly gasped to myself.

"What if they knew who we were?" I wondered to myself, since we had never truly hidden our identities and it was very likely that Boomer had blurted at some point.

If they knew who we were, the Power Puffs would be even more careful with their identities and hidden all the more. They were probably right under our noses, and toying with us.

I decided that I would force my brothers to take the plan seriously, and to remember the code symbols correctly. I would also inform them on my improvements to the plan.

It was time to officially take action.


	27. Gossip Is The Key!

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed the others. Also, I would like to know if anyone believes it was a bit rushed in the beginning, because I'm sure I could change that.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 27: Gossip Is The Key!

Buttercup's POV:

We landed on the scene, already knowing who was causing chaos at Townsville's Camping Site. We didn't rush, because our villains were useless and no problem at all to handle.

It was the Trouble Treesome, as they called themselves. Not realising it was 'Threesome', and not 'Treesome'. They were even more pathetic than the Amoeba Boys, if that was possible.

"What do you want to do, Blossom?" I asked, out of sheer boredom.

The three delinquents all turned to us, with little water-balloons and rotten eggs in their hands. They were throwing them on tents and caravans, causing what they believed was the ultimate crime in life.

"HA-HA! The Power Puffs!" Their leader announced. "At last, you have arrived to see the damage and destruction we have created!"

The three troublemakers were really children, who were truly our fans and looked up to us. Although, they believed that this was the best way to get our attention and our admiration, since we rarely had time for speeches, autographs and etc.

"Hello." Bubbles waved.

The smallest out of the trio waved back at her and blushed deeply. She never spoke at all, and I had even wondered if she could.

"Anyhow, Bubbles, what were you talking about before?" Blossom enquired, not at all bothered by the kids.

Bubbles turned to us, and nodded.

"Well. I was in art, and Boomer had some kind of list of names. They were all girls' names, and I knew most of them-"

"HEY! We're causing trouble! You have to battle us and arrest us!" The leader called.

I glanced at them, as they watched us. Their egos were bruised that we didn't see them as powerful rivals/enemies, and I shrugged at them.

"Sorry. We have bigger things to worry about, kids," I admitted to them.

"NO! NO! NO!" The third shouted, furious. "WE ARE THE BIGGER THING! WORRY ABOUT US!"

I smiled, sheepishly, as Blossom sighed to herself.

"If you give up, and fix the damages you've caused, we will have a photo with you three. Just as you've been asking," she negotiated.

They thought about it, before whispering amongst themselves. They huddled together, and murmured in excited voices. Before focusing back on us.

"We would also like a lock of your hair-"

"NNNOOO!" Bubbles shrieked. "That will ruin my pig-tails, and my whole outlook on life! Not my hair! Anything but!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What else?" I demanded.

"A hug, along with the photo and lock of hair, and your signatures on our shirts," they told us.

"Is that all?" Blossom questioned, as Bubbles sniffled and came close to tears. "Don't worry, Bubbles. It will only be the tiniest piece of hair, and it won't ruin your look. You won't even know it's gone."

"You sure?" She asked, clutching her pig-tails as if we would rip them off her scalp.

Blossom nodded, as I sighed.

"Just a minute, Trouble Treesome," Blossom murmured, kindly. "Anyhow, what were you saying, Bubbles."

"Well. Boomer was looking at all the girls in the class and putting little pictures next to each name-"

"So?" I snapped.

"When I asked what he was doing. Boomer said it was a secret plan, with his brothers, and that they were trying to discover their enemies," she continued on. "He also mentioned a Banana-brain. Whatever that means…"

Blossom turned to me, and I realised what that would most likely mean.

"They're trying to discover our identities," Blossom whispered, horrified. "We have to figure out how to get around their… test."

"How?" Bubbles squeaked.

"I don't know…" Blossom confessed, thinking deeply. "We'll have to figure it out. We'll have to be on our guards, and watch them carefully-"

"And discover what they're doing with that list, and what the pictures mean!" I added.

"Yes," she agreed.

After we had spoken amongst ourselves, we turned to the three children. We had watched them fix the mess and the small damages they had caused.

Once they were done, we had cut off the smallest piece of hair each and handed it to them, as we shuddered at the thought of why they wanted it. We took a photo with all three, signed their shirts and, to my regret, hugged them.

I didn't want to hug them, but they had held up their end of the deal and I wasn't going to back out of it. I wasn't a dishonest person, and Blossom would have never forgotten how I had gone against my word as a hero.

Jack's POV:

I lay on my back, in the field. My brothers were beside me, and we were going through the list of names. Jace wanted all of our opinions, even Justin's.

"Okay. That one, over there near the picnic table." Jace pointed, with his list in hand. "Do either of you know her name?"

I looked to where he was pointing. A girl was sitting in the grass, eating her lunch and smiling to herself. I almost snickered at her, because she was the worst one Jace had pointed at.

"She's got brown hair, freckles, braces and glasses," I informed my brother. "She isn't even good-looking."

Jace turned to me, glaring into my forehead and I smirked back at him. He was very fed-up of Justin and I, because we weren't truly helping him.

"I told you. They could be wearing a disguise-"

"Not _that _disguise!" I retorted. "There's no way she's a Power Dork. Cross out her name-"

"I don't know her name! That's why I was asking, shit-face," my older brother snarled at me. "Of course, I don't think she's a superhero!"

"Olivia Newton," Justin murmured.

We both looked to him and frowned. I sat up, to see his face and was shocked when for once he wasn't dazed or confused.

"What?" I demanded.

"Her name is Olivia Newton," he said.

Jace tilted his head, looking over his list and turning back to our younger brother. Since even he knew not to believe what Justin said was fact.

"How do you that?" He questioned.

Justin shrugged.

"Girls gossip and talk to me, for some reason I don't know. They mention a lot of names, and point at girls," he confessed. "I like gossip. Not that I understand it."

I snickered.

"Of course, you don't," I mocked.

"What's the gossip?" Jace enquired.

"They say that Olivia has never been kissed, and is too dorky to be liked by anyone in the world. They say she'll be a virgin for life-"

"Got that right!" I muttered.

Jace turned to me, and smirked hugely. I just frowned at him, wondering what was on his mind, since he seemed to be the happiest brother in the universe.

"Justin isn't as useless I thought," he told me.

"He's just repeating words. He doesn't even know what they mean," I responded. "He's like a parrot. 'Polly want a cracker!'"

"Yes. But he's repeating something useful," Jace said. "We don't need him to understand what he is saying. We just need him to repeat the gossip-"

"It's just gossip, Br-Jace," I hissed.

"Yes. But that is how schools work," he told me. "If we want to discover who the Power Puffs are, we listen to the gossip around us."

"What parrot? I don't see one," Justin mumbled.

I looked into my brother's eyes. I saw that he truly believed he had found the solution to his problem, and that he could round down the list to just three girls in school with Justin's help.

"You want to trust _him_?" I pointed at Justin, who was looking for the parrot I had mentioned.

Jace turned to our younger brother, after crossing off the Olivia-what's-her-face. It was unbelievable, that my brother was trusting our best plan on Justin's brain of all things.

"What else do you know?" He asked, excitedly.

"About who?" Justin replied, and I snickered.

"About…" Jace looked around, trying to pick a girl. "Those three, by the tree, eating together. The one who was 'drowned by us' and her friends."

Justin looked to them, and so did I. What I noticed was that they were watching us, and seemed wary as if we were frightening.

Their eyes widened, when all three of us gazed at them. They all turned away, except for the boy-ish one. She glared at us all, and I frowned, wondering what the girl's problem was.

"They're best friends," Justin said. "Izzy is in all of my classes, and she's really good at art-"

"Which one's Izzy?"

"The pretty one."

I laughed my ass off, since that piece of information was extremely useful. With that description, it could have been all three of them, even the boy-ish one.

"What colour hair?" My brother asked, losing a little of his patience.

"Who?"

I laughed again, as our older brother growled to himself and looked at Justin, as if he was tempted to slap him across the face.

"What colour hair does Izzy have?"

"Blonde. Why?"

I laughed a third time, realising just how long it would take to get all of the information out of Justin's head, since it was probably lost with his memories of his favourite cartoons.

"This is going to be a very long day…" Jace whispered, in dread.


	28. Buttercup?

By the way, I'm getting slight writer's block on this story and others. If you have any suggestions or ideas that you might like to share, please do.

Thank you.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 28: Buttercup?

Kate's POV:

"Stop glaring at them!" Jamie hissed at me, pulling on my arm. "You'll give us away!"

"But I don't like the way they're looking at us and speaking together. I know they're whispering about us, and I don't like it-"

"Then stop staring at them!" She snapped.

"That would stop those three from talking about us," I retorted in a growl. "I want to shut them up, or at least find out what they're saying about us."

"How would we do that?" Izzy asked.

Jamie turned to me, tugging on my arm and forcing me to face her. She made me look her in the eyes, and I saw alarm in them and knew she was warning me without words.

"I told you. We need to watch ourselves," she reminded me. "If we aren't careful. We'll give ourselves away."

"I know how to stop them," Izzy confessed, and we both turned to her. "We could ask them to stop looking at us and not to talk about people behind their backs."

I almost laughed.

"Yeah. That will work," I said, sarcastically. "We might as well wear signs on our heads, saying we're who you're looking for."

Izzy pouted at me.

My eyes moved back to the three brothers. They were huddled together, papers in their leader's hands and whispering to each other. They kept glancing over their shoulders and studying us, as if we were fascinating.

My eyes flickered to my soccer-ball. I practically took it everywhere with me, and it was years old. It always helped calm my nerves, playing soccer and scoring goals.

"Hey," I murmured. "I've got an idea-"

"No. Your ideas are always bad and violent. They always go wrong," Jamie responded.

I turned to her, looking into her pink eyes.

"Have you got any ideas?" I demanded, smugly. "Because if you do, I'll be happy to follow your brilliant plan, - that never fails at all, - and listen to your wise leadership."

"You don't have to be snarky, Kate," she growled. "But. Can you honestly tell me your plan won't give us away, and get us into trouble?"

"Yes. Actually," I replied. "You two won't even be involved. So. Would you like to hear about it?"

"Yes, please," Izzy squealed.

"Fine," Jamie snapped.

Instead of telling my friends my plan, I stood up. I knew that Jamie would say no to whatever I suggested and Izzy would most likely be frightened from my idea, since everything terrified her.

"What are you doing?" Jamie demanded, in a very threatening voice. "Stop whatever it is!"

I turned to Fred, one of my friends from sporting events. He was as much into sports as I was, and we used to be much closer. Although, I didn't have the time anymore, and I found it easier to be with the girls, since we were always saving the day.

"HEY, FRED!" I called, sounding like a foghorn. "CATCH!"

Fred instantly turned to the sound of my voice and prepared for something to be sent at him. He saw me, across the field and grinned.

"KATE! DON'T YOU DARE-"

I booted the ball, with all my might, and ignored Jamie's shouting. The ball flew, high into the sky, and I had perfect aim too.

The ball bounced off Butch's back with a thump, interrupting whatever they were doing, and soared into the air once more. It ended at Fred's feet, and he smirked at me.

"Getting a bit rusty, Kate!" He mocked.

"Still better than you!" I retorted, and he cackled in return, not even offended by my words.

"Hey, Cupcake!" My attention turned to Butch, and I glared. "Might want to watch where you're sending that thing! Someone might just belt you with it!"

"Oh, yeah?" I roared.

"Yeah, Cupcake-"

"Call me Cupcake again and I'll flatten you!" I snarled at my counterpart, hating him at school and on the job.

He smirked, evilly. I glared daggers in return. However, unlike the entire population who would have run away from my best death-glare, his smirk just widened.

"What's that, Cupcake?" He asked. "I didn't hear you!"

"THAT'S IT!" I bellowed, already storming over to Butch and preparing to beat him to death.

"Kate, stop! Stop!" Izzy shrieked.

Jamie appeared in front of me, glaring into my eyes and warning me with her stare. But she was much shorter than I was, and I could see Butch wiggling his eyebrows at me from above Jamie's head.

"Kate, don't fall for it. It's probably a trap, to make sure that you're Buttercup," she hissed reason at me. "Don't do it."

"Move, Jamie! I'm going to kill him!" I growled, my eyes never moving from Butch.

She didn't even budge, which surprised me. Jamie had always known to get out of my way when I was about to go on a rampage, and yet, she hadn't.

"Jamie, I'm warning you!" I snarled. "Move aside!"

"No."

My eyes flickered to her, and I saw that she was full of courage and determination. Jamie was no longer frightened of my fury, and that infuriated me all the more. It showed that I was becoming weak.

"Kate, please!" Izzy squealed from behind us, and I could hear the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Jamie, move! She'll murder you!"

"No," she said once again, with all seriousness.

I began to snarl and growl, like some kind of wild animal. I knew my face was bright-red, and getting redder by the second. I knew I was about to explode, and attack anyone blocking my way to Butch, including Jamie.

I noticed a crowd forming in the distance, and they all knew what was about to happen. They were all looking forward to it, too, and none of them would try to stop me after what happened the last time someone did.

I turned to them, my glare intensifying.

"SCRAM!" I bellowed, and the crowd disappeared.

I turned back to Jamie, seeing Butch above her head and I watched him pulling faces at me. That was when I saw it, the way Butch was playing on my rage, and I knew Jamie was right. The brothers were planning to lore me into a trap, showing them who I truly was.

I took a deep breath, gave Butch one last glare before turning my back on him and walked away. I could hear him whistling and taunting me. I could imagine him laughing at me and believing he had won.

"She chickened-out on me!" He shouted, loud enough for me to hear him.

I glanced over my shoulder and my feet stopped in their tracks. Butch saw, and smirked more than he ever had before.

"No," I called. "You just aren't worth my precious time."

"WHAT?"

I then turned away, and headed to my next class. I didn't hear any more of his taunts, and I soon realised that Butch had been shocked shitless into silence.

Even I was astonished that I had been able to walk away from Butch, when he had been doing his best to infuriate me. I knew it would be the only time I did so, too.

Jace's POV:

A few minutes before, Jack had been hit in the back with a certain soccer-ball and we had quickly figured out that the boy-ish girl had kicked it. I had even wondered whether she had done so on purpose.

Jack had said the first thing that had come to his mind, since he hated being hit, even by accident. He had wanted to take out his frustrations on the girl, and began screaming at her.

However, the girl had just screamed back and threatened him. Jack and I had been sure why, because only one other girl had done so. She had seemed too similar to Buttercup for it to be a coincidence.

That was why I had quickly whispered in my brother's ear to torment, to get the girl to prove to us that she was Buttercup. I had been sure, by looking at the girl, that she would reveal just that very secret.

Yet, she hadn't.

My brother turned to me, in utter shock and horror. No one had ever walked away from him, and no girl had ever faced him down.

The only girl, who had that kind of bravery/stupidity was Buttercup. However, she would have never backed down from a fight, especially when Butch was tormenting the shit out of her.

"I was so sure…." He murmured, not able to finish.

"So was I," I confessed. "She seemed so like Buttercup, and she even glared like her-"

"It isn't her," Jack interrupted, with such certainty that it stumped me. "Buttercup…. She would have never turned her back on me… _Never_…"

"So? She isn't Buttercup?" Justin mumbled, once again he was lost. "She was just as scary as Buttercu-"

"That _girl _wasn't scary!" Jack snarled to us. "Neither is Buttercup! I'm scary!"

I frowned at the three girls. The boy-ish one was storming off. The other two were racing after her and gaping at each other, as if the moment was a rare event.

"You sure?" I questioned. "We have to be-"

"I am sure!" He growled at me.

"If anyone would recognise Buttercup, it's you. You're her counterpart," I reminded him. "Which means I want you to think about this, clearly, before deciding."

I sighed, since my brother never thought about anything clearly and was too quick to choose the right decision. Although, as I had told him, he was Buttercup's other half and should be able to recognise her as clearly as he could recognise himself.

"Is she Buttercup?"

Jack went utterly silent and turned from us both, before walking away. He never gave me an answer, and it worried me. Obviously, the boy-ish girl had affected him.

My eyes flickered to the three girls once more.


	29. Oh, Brother!

Please tell me what you think of my stories, any of them, so far. I would love to know what you readers are thinking.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 29: Oh, Brother!

Brick's POV:

I was truly beginning to worry about my brother, Butch. He had never been like he had the past week, and with each day I was becoming more and more concerned. However, it would have been a death wish to interrupt his private time.

Butch had been hiding in his room, ever since that girl had turned her back on him. He hadn't made a sound since he slammed the bedroom door shut, and no one had seen his face since that moment, because he always sunk out for food when we weren't around.

Boomer was utterly lost, and he didn't know what to do. He followed me everywhere and constantly asked me questions, mainly about Butch and what was happening. I had never seen Boomer like he had been the past week, either.

I had never believed that Butch and Boomer were that close, since Butch was always beating him up and tormenting him. I had assumed Boomer didn't have a choice, and had never believed Boomer was willing with our brother's treatment of him.

Although, Boomer missed him more than he had the neighbourhood cat, after it had been run over with the truck, - which Butch had purposely used to drive over the cat.

Even so, I had more important things to worry about and Boomer was getting in my way. I kept telling him to wait for Butch to calm himself, and that I was busy trying to discover information about the Power Puffs.

"Boomer!" I snapped, at last. "You can't help me!"

Boomer turned to me, with hurt and shock on his face. I regretted my tone, because Boomer was very emotional at the moment and extremely venerable.

"Sorry…" He murmured, tears in his eyes. "I'll leave…"

Boomer got off my bed and gazed at the ground. I felt guilty and concerned, as Boomer dragged his feet out of my room. Yet, I had more important things to do than chase after my youngest brother.

I sighed to myself, slightly glad that I had finally gotten rid of Boomer and could focus on my research.

"He'll be alright," I told myself, before getting to work.

I had borrowed and stole many books in the week. Most were of the city's history. But I had plenty others of the Power Puff Girls Z, famous people and science. I even had thousands of old newspapers.

The history books were to discover anything about the Power Puffs, especially when they first began to save the city time and time again. The Power Puff books were for extra information on the heroines. The famous people books were, because they all had at least a dozen pages on the city's heroes and their biographies. The science books were to study things, from the dark particles that Mojo had extracted from him to Chemical X, which had given the Good-enough Girls their powers hundreds of years ago.

I went through each history book, from front to back. However, none mentioned when the Power Puff Girls Z had begun their job as the city's heroines. I began to wonder whether anyone knew, and believed that those girls had protected them since the beginning of time.

Once I had found nothing helpful in the history books, I turned to the books on the heroes themselves. But, it only told me more mysteries. Everything inside I already knew about them, and the other information was pointless, such as Bubbles loves to swing her bubble-wand.

I read every word about the Power Puffs in the famous people books. Although, they were even more useless than the other ones I had already gone through.

The city seemed to purposely be monitoring what was written or said about their heroines. The city seemed to be controlling what information the public knew about the Power Puffs, as if to protect them from the villains they fought.

"Why would the Power Puffs need protection from the city that they protect?" I wondered aloud, knowing that the question had a very important and useful answer.

I moved onto the science books. They had many things that only Mojo and I could understand, from String Theory to the workings of the human brain. They even had Chemical X, Chemical Z, dark particles and many others.

Yet, the books weren't useful at the very moment. So I kept them under my bed, ready to be looked over once more when the information would help my situation.

I went through each newspaper that ever mentioned anything about Power Puffs, dark particles, Professor Utonium, to even Mojo Jojo.

I finally found something that could have been useful. It was one of the earliest newspapers I had, and it mentioned many things. From shooting-stars, to an accident at the Professor's laboratory, to Mojo letting the zoo animals loose and lastly, to a mysterious girl in pink who had superpowers and stopped Mojo.

I wanted to both frown and smile, realising that I needed to talk with Mojo himself about the article.

Bubbles' POV:

We got the call, telling us that someone or something was causing trouble in Townsville. We didn't hesitate, and soon arrived at the scene.

"Where's the chaos?" Buttercup demanded, frowning with the rest of us.

"I don't know," I replied, with a shrug.

We looked at each other, wondering if anyone knew what was going on. I noticed that Blossom was searching for danger and completely silent, as she frowned.

"Do we go home-"

"Wait," Blossom interrupted me, and my eyes went to hers. However, she wasn't paying either Buttercup or I any attention. "Over there. Boomer."

She nudged her chin in the direction, and we all turned. I saw Boomer instantly, and he seemed to be on his own. Boomer didn't even know we were in the area.

Boomer was kicking and throwing rocks into windows, houses, shops and wherever else he could. I noticed that he wasn't focused and seemed to be deep in thought. But it wasn't a good thought, and my heart went out for him like my heart went out for all others.

"He seems sad," I murmured.

"Let's kick his ass!" Buttercup shouted, and began to zoom towards Boomer without another thought.

I pouted, since I didn't want to make Boomer's day any worse and he just seemed so depressed. I had honestly never seen him, or any of the other Rowdies like that.

Blossom quickly grabbed hold of Buttercup's ankle, tightly, before she could bash up Boomer, like she had always enjoyed doing so.

"Stop-"

"What?" Buttercup turned to our leader, in disbelief. "Why do we care if he's sad-"

"We don't," Blossom responded. "But. Why is Boomer on his own?"

Both Buttercup and I shrugged.

"Who cares?" She snapped. "It means more ass-whooping for the three of us!"

"No. I don't think that's what it means," Blossom disagreed. "I think it's a trap. Because, when has Boomer ever been causing crimes on his _own_?"

"Never," I answered.

I turned back to Boomer. He still didn't know we were around, and it didn't seem as if he was waiting for us, luring us into a trap.

Buttercup realised the logic, which was quite rare. She glanced around the area, searching for Boomer's older brothers and seeming suspicious.

"So…" I whispered. "Where are Brick and Butch?"

Buttercup huffed, never having much patience. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at our leader, as if she was blaming Blossom for this.

"What are we going to do?" She spat. "Just sit here and watch Boomer break every window in the city?"

"Of course not!" Blossom shook her head. "But… Just… keep your eyes open for the other two."

We nodded, agreeing with our leader. Buttercup then shot off towards the glum Boomer, before either of us could stop her and a shriek of concern rose in my throat.

"AAAH-"

Blossom forced her hand over my mouth, and put her finger to her lips, signalling that I should be quiet.

"They're probably watching us, anyway," she admitted. "But we don't want to alert them by screaming."

I nodded again, as Blossom removed her hand and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Blossom then followed Buttercup, who was thankfully silent, and I quickly rushed after her.

"Where's your brothers?" Buttercup practically bellowed at Boomer, scaring him half to death.

I hovered above the ground, near Boomer, and glanced around for the other two, as Blossom did the same beside me.

Boomer realised who we were, and sighed.

"My brothers are at home," he mumbled. "Butch is locked in his room, and Brick keeps telling me I'm getting in the way of his plans."

"What? And we're supposed to believe you don't have your brothers to protect you?" Buttercup huffed, with a snarky chuckle.

"I guess so." Boomer shrugged his shoulders, still utterly depressed.

"Yeah! Right!" Buttercup boomed, seeming to be trying to attract his brothers with her sheer volume and it frightened me, because I didn't want the other two attacking us.

"Buttercup, you know Boomer can't act," Blossom reminded her. "He can barely lie."

Boomer pouted at us, his eyes filling with water and his shoulders sagged. It seemed so heart-breaking to see Boomer like that, since he was always day-dreaming and giggling.

"I'm bored, and lonely," he confessed.

"Awww…" I pouted with Boomer, feeling his heart-ache. "You poor baby-"

"Poor baby! My ass!" Buttercup snarled.

Boomer just stared at the three of us, and he even dropped the rocks he had been holding in his palms. He seemed to be pleading with his eyes.

"Can I play the mad scientist game with you girls?" He questioned, and we all frowned at him. "It seemed fun, seeing you three playing."

"Of course you can!" I squealed in delight.

"WHAT?" Both Buttercup and Blossom choked, gaping at Boomer and I as if we had lost our minds.


	30. A Stupid One!

I'd like to know what you thought of the last, and the next, or any other chapters of mine.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 30: A Stupid One!

Blossom's POV:

"We can't play games with Boomer! We can't play games with Rowdy Ruff Boys!" I blurted, in utter shock that I had to have such a conversation with Bubbles.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked, with an innocent look to her eyes. "He just wants to play a game-"

"He's a villain!" Buttercup screeched.

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed. "But we've never played any games with villains before-"

"There's a reason for that Bubbles," I interrupted, making my voice much calmer and softer than I truly wanted to. "It isn't… There's a reason for not doing such… It's just… We can't… Why would you… I-I…"

"HE'S A VILLAIN!" Buttercup roared, and I covered my ears from the sound.

I was truly thankful that Buttercup had cut in, because I couldn't get my thoughts straight and I honestly didn't know what to say. However, I had hoped she would have said something other than that.

"But it might be fun," Bubbles whined. "We might like it-"

"NO. WE. WON'T." Buttercup growled, seeming not able to think clearly either. "HE'S A VILLAIN! HE'S A ROWDY RUFF BOY!"

"That doesn't mean we can't play the mad scientist game with him," Bubbles murmured. "He's the nicest of the Rowdies."

"HE IS STILL A ROWDY!" Buttercup snarled. "ARE YOU INSANE? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO? ARE YOU INSANE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? HE-WE-I-NO-CRAZY-DON'T-I-WWWHHHAAATTT?"

Buttercup took a deep breath, preparing herself to continue with her ear-blowing rant. I held up my hands, and whistled as loudly as I possibly could to gain everyone's attention.

"Okay. Calm down," I told Buttercup, before turning to Bubbles. "He is a Rowdy Ruff Boy, and… he attacked you, again and again, and again… Why would you want to play games with him?"

"Because, he's sad and by himself," she answered, looking to Boomer as if he was a stray kitten. "We need to cheer him up-"

"So that tomorrow he can thrash us with the other two Rowdies," Buttercup hissed.

"I won't-" Boomer began.

"OF COURSE YOU WILL!" Buttercup shrieked.

I whistled loudly once more, gaining the three's attention once again. I took a deep breath and a head-ache began to form in my left temple.

"Okay, okay, okay." My eyes flickered to Boomer, realising something that he had told us earlier. "You said you saw us, playing our… mad scientist game….?"

Boomer nodded, still gloomy and lost. I did, slightly, feel for him and his sorrows, because as Bubbles had said he was the nicest out of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Although, that didn't change who he was and what he had done.

"When? How? Why?" I blurted, wondering whether the three brothers had been spying on us and had discovered our secrets.

"Well…" Boomer shrugged. "I don't think I'm meant to talk about it. Brick and Butch would kill me."

"You will talk, or I will make you!" Buttercup warned, with her hammer in the air, as Boomer trembled and took a step back. "I will kill you if you don't talk."

"I still want to play a game," Boomer grumbled to himself. "I don't want to talk…"

I sighed, since Boomer was that dense he was pretty much innocent in the whole, evil-doing idea. I knew that it was doubtful that he knew what he was doing and that he shouldn't be doing so.

"How many things did you break?" I enquired.

"Most of the glass in this street," he replied with a shrug and a frown. "Why? Do I need to break the rest?"

"No!" Bubbles squealed and shook her head as quickly as she possibly could. "You need to stop breaking stuff!"

"Oh," was all Boomer said.

"Do you have money, Boomer?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Did you steal it?" Buttercup demanded with a growl, baring her teeth like an animal.

"Yeah!" Boomer nodded, eagerly, believing he had done something to be proud of. "From the Gang Green Gang! They have a whole stash!"

I turned to Buttercup, holding back a gasp, and she turned to me. An evil smile came onto her face and she let out an uneasy giggle.

"An informant," I murmured in delight.

"What's an informant?" Boomer asked.

"A stupid one," Buttercup muttered, with a snicker.

My eyes went back to Boomer, who was frowning at Buttercup and I. He seemed so dimly innocent, for a villain.

"Okay. Boomer, we'll make a deal," I told him. "If you… pay for the damages, only with the money you stole from other villains… and tell us some information… we'll play whatever, harmless, game you would like."

"I don't want to-" Buttercup started.

"Too bad," I snapped. "But, Boomer… You can't tell your brothers, and we're going to have a sleep-over…"

"What are you going on about?" Buttercup demanded.

"Sure," Boomer agreed with a shrug.

"Just a minute, Boomer," I said. I then signalled for the girls to come over and we turned our backs to Boomer, in a huddle.

"What are you doing, Blossom?" Bubbles asked, in a whisper.

"Yeah, Blossom! What are you _doing_?" Buttercup yelled, and I knew Boomer had heard that.

"Ssshhh…" I sighed. "I have a plan, and it will probably only last a few days, tops."

"What plan?" Bubbles questioned.

"Okay. I was thinking-"

"You _were_?" Buttercup blurted, and I ignored her.

"We can use Boomer," I told them. "We can get him to fix his mess and tell us what he knows about villains. The more days he spends with us, the more information we'll get."

"Oh." Bubbles nodded, with a smile. "I never had a slumber party with a boy before-"

"I'm not-"

"Ssshhh!" I hissed. "We only have to be nice to him and play his games, make him feel safe-"

"I'd rather torture him and lock him in a cage," Buttercup muttered. "I'm not playing games and… treating him nicely."

I looked Buttercup dead in the eye.

"We have to. If we force Boomer or kidnap him, if we hurt him or upset him, his brothers will go on a rampage through the entire city for revenge," I said. "But if we make Boomer want to do what we want, than the Rowdies will only be annoyed with their brother."

"I don't want to-"

"Neither do I," I confessed. "But we _have _to."

"FINE!" Buttercup snarled. "Where are we going to keep him for 'a few days'? How will we go to school? How won't his brothers know what we're doing with him?"

I thought about it.

"We'll keep him at the Professor's, in the basement and make sure he doesn't see anything he shouldn't," I replied. "We'll tell our parents we're working for the Professor again, and that we can't get to school because he's having a scientific break-through-"

"What about the brothers?" Buttercup demanded.

"We'll keep Boomer out of the public's eyes and we'll get him to call his brothers, tricking him into saying what we want. We'll hold his brothers off as long as we possibly can-"

"The plan won't last long," Buttercup grumbled.

"I know that," I said. "But we have to make it last as long as possible. We can arrest plenty of villains and find out their secrets…"

I sighed, seeing that Buttercup wasn't going to go along with my idea for our informant.

"We'll kick lots of bad-guy-butt," I whispered into her ear.

"Fine," Buttercup growled in the back of her throat and nodded. "But I'm not being super nice to _it_."

"Good," I replied to her surprise. "He'd be suspicious if you did-"

"He wouldn't be suspicious of anything," Buttercup argued. "We could be killing him, and he'd still believe we were his friends-"

"We're not killing him!" Bubbles squealed in terror.

I shook my head at her and rubbed her shoulders, soothing her nerves and relaxing her breathing.

"No. We aren't," I told her. "But… we've got an informant-"

"A stupid one," Buttercup muttered once more.


	31. Brotherly Love!

I hope you like the next chapter or others. Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 31: Brotherly Love!

Butch's POV:

I didn't even know what day it was, or how long I had been locked away in my room. Although, I still didn't feel like leaving anytime soon and so I wasn't.

My record was a month. However, I had spent time with my brothers, shared meals, watched TV, played video-games and had small conversations with them during my month of 'alone time', as they referred to it. I had just spent most of that month by myself, in my room, and smashing anything that I could get my hands on.

This was the first time that I had outright avoided them and almost taken a vow of silence. I hadn't even broken a single object, and I didn't feel like doing anything, even take my rage out on Boomer or computer-games.

I barely understood why I was like I was at the moment. Even so, I knew it was all because of that boy-ish girl, and what she had done.

I still couldn't believe it.

I had been certain, as soon as she began to threaten and scream at me, that she was Buttercup. I had felt it throughout my entire body, and I had been smirking because I had been so sure that my counterpart was in front of me, about to reveal her identity to me.

However, she had turned her back on me, said I wasn't worth it and walked away. It had shocked me right down to the bone, because I knew that Buttercup had never had that self-control and that she couldn't resist my talent for pissing her off, especially when I had called her a chicken.

I could still hear her voice in my head, _'No…. You just aren't worth my precious time.'_

It just wasn't possible. There was no way that she was Buttercup, even when my entire body felt that it was her. It just wasn't possible, and I had to get the rest of me to understand that.

It didn't help that Brick had said I would know, for sure, when I saw Buttercup, because she was part of me. I couldn't say she wasn't, and I had never liked the fact that part of her DNA was inside me.

Yet, obviously, I didn't know Buttercup. My whole being was telling me that the boy-ish girl was my counterpart, and I knew that couldn't be true.

I knew Buttercup, just as I knew myself. Which meant, I knew she couldn't have restrained her anger like that boy-ish girl had, especially towards me.

I couldn't have restrained my anger. I never had been able to, especially if my other half was involved and the cause of my rage.

There was no way that Buttercup could control her anger, even just once, if I couldn't do the same.

I had always felt… connected to Buttercup, because I had been. I had always known she understood me, as I understood her. I had always felt… in a way, close to her, because she understood what it was like to have such anger problems.

Buttercup had even reassured me, when she had erupted into fury time and time again, that it was natural to feel such anger and impossible to fight such a rage.

Which meant, that boy-ish girl wasn't Buttercup.

"Only if I could convince the rest of me of that little fact," I muttered to myself, since I had told myself that the girl hadn't been Buttercup many times and my body had never listened to me.

Brick's POV:

"So much for talking with Banana-brain," I muttered, as I realised that Mojo had locked his laboratory up very tightly. Too tightly.

Years before, Mojo had upgraded the door to his lab, because we were always breaking into it and ruining his plans, machines, experiments, ideas, etc. Mojo had invented a door that even our powers couldn't get through, and only Mojo knew how to open the door.

I sighed, with a soft growl.

Just I was turning away, a little screen at the door switched on and I gazed into it. I saw Mojo, glaring at me and in the background his lab was a mess.

"What do you want from I, Mojo Jojo?" He demanded.

"I want answers," I told him. "I've got an idea, and I've been searching up all kinds of information on the Power Puff Girls Z, wanting to discover how they became the heroes they are today-"

"I, Mojo Jojo, don't have time for this," he snapped and the screen switched off.

I snarled, and decided I would beat the information out Mojo once he opened that fucking door. I then span around and stormed off, since I wasn't waiting outside his door like a trained pet.

I frowned, realising that I hadn't heard or seen Boomer in a long time. It had been hours since the last time he had disturbed me, and that wasn't usual of Boomer. I knew he should have come back to annoy me-

"Unless Butch has finished his 'alone time'," I whispered, smirking. "Thank god. I was beginning to worry."

I walked down the hall, knocking on Boomer's door and wondering if they were inside. I expected Butch to shout out something along the lines of 'fuck off', and to hear their video-games blaring. But I heard nothing and no one answered my knock.

I pushed the door open and peeked inside. Boomer and Butch weren't on Boomer's computer, - Boomer was the only one of us who still had a working computer, because we often destroyed them on impulse, - or on the floor where they loved to wrestle.

I shrugged, remembering how much they loved to poke each other on the couch and watch the TV, or even play their X-box. Which were all in the living-room, their usual playground.

I walked into the room, and frowned. They weren't there, which I should have realised because of how loud they usually played.

I checked the kitchen, believing that they might be organising unhealthy snacks and drinking from the carton like Mojo hated. But, to my surprise they weren't there either.

Now I was worried, because no one was allowed into Butch's bedroom and we never left the house without telling the other two where we were going. Although, I finally realised that it was too quiet for them to be anywhere.

I hurried down the hall, and froze at Butch's door. Even I knew not to disturb Butch while he was inside, and I knew he would never let Boomer into his 'territory'. But, it was an emergency.

I knocked on the doo-

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Butch roared, before throwing the door open.

He was furious and still dressed in what he had worn to school the day that boy-ish girl had turned her back on him, which worried me all the more. However, again, I had more important things to worry about, like where our younger brother had vanished to.

"Have you seen Boomer?" I demanded.

"NO!" He snarled. "Why the fuck would I have seen Boomer? I've been in my room, fuck-face!"

"Because! He's missing!" I responded in a panic.

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"HE'S FUCKING MISSING! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FUCKING MEAN?" I screamed at him.

"Weren't you watching him?" He questioned.

"No. I didn't realise I had to," I replied. "I've been in _my _room, researching the Power Puffs. I thought he was drawing, or watching TV. BUT HE ISN'T HERE!"

"You always have to watch Boomer! Why do you think I'm always with him?" Butch growled. "He'll get himself killed! He's probably in a ditch somewhere!"

"FUCK!" I bellowed. "Why didn't you tell me I had to watch him?"

"Because I didn't think I had to tell-"

"Well, I didn't think I had to watch Boomer's every fucking move-"

"Well. YOU DO!"

I took a deep breath and began to pace, trying to figure out where on earth Boomer would have went and what he would have been doing on his own outside the house.

"Has he got his phone?" Butch demanded.

"I didn't even think he knew how to use one!" I shouted back, and sent a fist into the wall beside us, frustrated at how little I paid attention to my younger brothers.

"He knows how to answer calls, and he knows speed-dial," Butch responded. "I've been trying to teach him how to text too."

Butch pushed me out of his path and stormed down the hall, throwing open Boomer's bedroom door. He rushed inside and I hurried after him, to find Butch searching all over the place in Boomer's room.

"It looks like he took it," Butch observed, in surprise and relief.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" I snapped. "Let's call him!"


	32. A Phone Call!

Here's the next chapter, hope you like the story so far.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 32: A Phone Call!

Buttercup POV:

I watched Boomer, not entirely joining the game, and I thought again of how I hated the fact that he was outside the Professor's lab with us. That was why I kept my eyes on him, because even though he was stupid, he was still a threat to us.

Bubbles was oblivious to Blossom's and my tension. However, I could tell that Blossom wasn't enjoying her brilliant plan as much as she had hoped and was just as suspicious as I was.

Hours and hours before, we had gotten Boomer to partly clean his mess and pay for the rest. It cheered me slightly that the money was from the Gang Green Gang, and I would have loved to see their reaction to the missing cash.

After that, we had taken Boomer back to the Professor's. It was easier than I had first believed, getting information off Boomer. He had been reluctant at first. But with each smile, compliment and small game, he had blurted more and more.

We had discovered where the Gang Green Gang liked to stay, which was in the abandoned subways under the city. Boomer had told us how Fuzzy Lumpkin was being looked after by his fellow villains, after I had sent him across the city with a single hit. We were told that the villains and monsters hadn't had a meeting together since mid-term last year, along with many other things.

The only problem was that he was silent about his brothers and Mojo. That was the information we couldn't get out of him. Although, we were hearing plenty of the other villains.

The best part was that Boomer was much more helpful than I had thought he would be. Not that he realised that, and he didn't even know how important the information he was blurting was.

Even with how innocent and dim Boomer was in life, we had all agreed to never leave him on his own. We were going to take shifts at night and watch him. There was always going to be someone staying back from our job, watching Boomer.

I sighed, as Bubbles giggled and shot around with Boomer chasing. He was beaming as much as she was, and he seemed completely different to the Boomer we had seen before. He was no longer glum, and he wasn't even mean.

Not that I would trust him.

Blossom stopped beside me, and looked into my eyes. She nudged her head towards the two who were still playing, oblivious to us. I knew that she was silently telling me to join the game, even though I didn't want to.

I did as instructed.

"Hey, Boomer!" Blossom called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

He turned and Bubbles froze. They both looked at Blossom, still utterly oblivious to the situation and I even wondered whether Bubbles remembered the plan.

"You want to play catch? It's Buttercup's favourite game," she said, and Boomer frowned since he didn't seem to know many games.

It made me wonder what the Rowdies did in their spare time, and if they had ever behaved like the children they seemed.

"Okay," he agreed with a shrug.

"Do you even know how to play catch?" I demanded, as I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you ever played the game before?"

He shook his head, and I almost heard his skull rattle.

"I want to play catch," he assured us. "I want to play all games-"

Something began to jingle and vibrate, and then the song 'I like big butts' began to play loudly. We all looked around, and I realised the noise was coming from Boomer's pockets.

"What the hell's that?" I demanded.

"My phone," Boomer replied, with a giggle that seemed so innocent and childish for a villain.

"I mean the ringtone, dip-shit!" I snapped at him, and he nodded, as Blossom glared and Bubbles gasped at me.

"Butch picked it, and the thing sounds funny," he answered me, continuing to giggle, as the phone rang. He pulled the phone out of his pocket. "It's Butch!"

He was excited about it, as the three of us turned to one another and paled. Blossom and I began to fly over to Boomer, as he raised the phone to his ear and pressed the 'talk' button, to our horror.

"Hhheeellllllooo?" He responded, as if in slow motion and reminded me of just how stupid he truly was.

"Boomer, where are you?" Butch's panicked voice was heard, due to our super-hearing.

"Boomer, we're worried about you," Brick added. "Where did you go? We'll come get you, and we'll steal some ice-creams to cheer you up. Promise."

I frowned at how tender his brothers sounded, and Boomer grinned.

"That's alright. I'm cheered up already!" He assured them. "It's all because of my new friends, the Po-"

I threw my hand over Boomer's mouth and almost cursed. I turned to Blossom, mouthing 'we're fucked!' at her. She was wide-eyed and horrified at Boomer's big mouth.

"Boomer? What friends? Are you alright? Boomer?" Brick was heard, worrying over his brother.

"Are you there, Boomer?" Butch questioned, seeming so gentle and soft for once in his life. "Boomer?"

My eyes flickered to Bubbles, who was holding her own mouth and on the verge of shrieking. I nudged my head to her, silently telling Blossom to calm her down before she screamed.

I looked at Boomer, who gazed at me and he was still as clueless as he had been when we had mentioned informant. However, he didn't fight me and he didn't seemed at all frightened, because he truly believed we were now friends.

I was shocked.

"BOOMER?" Butch shouted, becoming frantic on the phone. "Boomer, are you alright? Are you there?"

Blossom put her finger to her lips, signalling that everyone should be quite. Blossom then pulled out a note-pad and pen. She quickly scribbled on the pad, as Boomer's brothers continued to panic.

It struck me as odd, because I had never believed that they truly cared for each other so much.

Blossom turned the pad to Boomer, 'Remember the deal', and I wondered whether he could read. But soon he was nodding, and I hoped he had understood.

I reluctantly removed my hand and backed away from Boomer. However, I was still prepared to shut him up if he was about to say something else.

"BOOM-"

"I'm here," he told them, and was still perfectly calm considering we were truly enemies.

"Where did you go?" Butch asked, still panicked over his younger brother. "Why did you go silent?"

Boomer shrugged, as if his brothers could see him through his cell-phone, and my breath held. I was close to fainting, because our entire plan relied on Boomer and that was almost downright laughable.

"I…." Boomer frowned, his tiny brain straining to think of any excuse, and I knew the plan was going to hit the fan any second.

"You what, Boomer?" Brick questioned. "Are you alright?"

Boomer shrugged once more, and his face scrunched up, as I began to hear the wheel spinning in his mind. I believed I could smell his brain frying under the pressure.

I turned to Blossom, silently screaming and yelling at her with my eyes. She was silently freaking out and yanking on her hair, trying to think of something to help our pee-brain of an informant.

"Boomer?" Butch murmured. "Boomer, what's up-"

"Just tell us where you are!" Brick instructed in a rush. "We'll come get you and take you home, play some games with you."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Boomer's mind and he grinned to himself, seeming to forget all about his problems. I felt like cursing.

"That's alright. I'm playing games with my new friends," he told them, and I bit my tongue, hoping he wouldn't blurt something he shouldn't.

"What friends?" Brick questioned.

"My new friends," Boomer replied.

"We get that part. But what friends?" Brick asked him. "Who are they? Are they there-"

"Yep!" He squealed in delight, and I slammed my palm into my forehead. "They're right in front of me, and we were about to play catch!"

"Let's talk to them!" Butch suggested, putting on fake enthusiasm. However, I could hear the alarm and protectiveness in his voice. "Hand them the phone. We'd like to meet them."

"Okay!" Boomer held out the phone to us, waiting for one of us to take it from his hand.

Blossom quickly snatched the phone off Boomer and froze, staring at the buttons. She seemed lost at the moment and to be regretting her brilliant idea of an informant.

_What the fuck were we going to do?_


End file.
